invitation to the party
by Duncan's girl 5690
Summary: this is own fanfiction , i don't own this characters , they belong to their right full authors and this characters are from adventure time with fionna and cake and the characters that are going to be in my fanfiction are : marshall lee,fionna,cake,flame prince, prince gumball, water prince, ice queen, marceline , ice king and princess bubble gum. any ways lets start :.
1. invitation to the party

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because t****his is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're cartoon networks except water prince because he's my Original Character (OC) but the rest of the story is mine.**

** I hope u guys like it and enjoy.**

* * *

...Later on in Candy Kingdom...

Fionna : " hey Prince Gumball "

Prince Gumball : " hey Fionna "

Prince Gumball : " Fionna am inviting you to a dance ball room party that am throwing for everyone in candy kingdom "

Fionna : " really "

Prince Gumball : " yeah "

Fionna : " well who's going to be there? "

Prince Gumball : " well i invited : Flame Prince, Marshall Lee , Water Prince and i think more people are probably coming "

Fionna : " ok i'll go "

Prince Gumball : " what about you Cake ? "

Cake : " i'll go "

...later at night in the Candy Kingdom Ball Room Palace...

Marshall Lee : " this place is boring "

Prince Gumball : " then leave! "

Flame Prince : " oh come on Marshall lets re-decorate it and make it better "

Marshall Lee : " hey that's not a bad idea "

Prince Gumball : " no way i decorated it my way "

Flame Prince : " well your way sucks "

Marshall Lee : " dude you're right "

Water Prince : " guys come on , can't we just get along,

hey you guys Fionna is here! "

Marshall Lee : " FINALLY! "

Flame Prince : " Fionna what took you soo long "

...Marshall Lee , Flame Prince and Prince Gumballs mouths open...

Cake : " guys close your mouths "

Fionna : " hey guys "( fionna blushing )

Flame Prince : " Fionna you look hot and sexy "

Marshall Lee : " hey i was gonna say that! "

Flame Prince : " well too bad vampire boy! "

Marshall Lee : " why you bastard "

Fionna : " guys don't fight "

Water Prince : " hey Fionna"

Fionna : " hey Water Prince"

Water Prince : " wanna dance with me "

Fionna : " umm.. i guess so "

Marshall Lee : " WHAT?! "

Fionna : " what's wrong Marshall ? "

Marshall Lee : " you're going to dance with water boy?! "

Fionna : " Marshall are you jealous of me dancing with water prince "

Marshall Lee : " maybe "

Flame prince : " maybe you want her all to yourself vampire boy! "

Marshall Lee : " SHUT UP FLAME BOY! "

Fionna : " Marshall stop being mean to Flame Prince "

Marshall Lee : " oh come on , now you're protecting Flame Boy here "

Water Prince : " Fionna leave them be and dance with me instead of them "

Prince Gumball : " no,no,no she's dancing with me "

Marshall Lee : " move aside gumdard am dancing with fionna "

Prince Gumball : " who died and made you king of everything freak boy "

Marshall Lee : " first of all :" i am a vampire", second of all : "so what if am a freak"

and third of all : " i could whoop your little gummy butt! "

Prince Gumball : " hey my butt has nothing to do with this "

Flame Prince : " ha ha ha you 2 look like idiots and i barely think fionna would dance with a miss lady like gum boy

and a monster that only causes destruction "

Marshall Lee : " ha you're the one to talk , you also destroy everything with fire "

Fionna : " guys please don't fight "

Flame Prince : " hey vampire king , what do u call a monster with no girlfriend "

Marshall Lee : " what? "

Flame Prince : " a moron called marshall lee ( he he he ) "

Marshall Lee : " oh oh that's it you're going down flame boy! "

Flame Prince : " wanna take this outside vampire boy "

Marshall Lee : " my pleasure "

Fionna : " guys please no fighting "

...Fionna tries pushing Marshall Lee away from Flame Prince...

Marshall lee : " Fionna let me go he's going down "

Fionna : " Marshall please don't do this i dont wanna see u getting burned down "

Marshall Lee : " Fionna let me go! "

Fionna : " OK "

Flame Prince : " Move u stupid Monster "

Marshall Lee : " What if i dont wanna move "

Flame Prince : " Then i'll make u move out of my way "

...Flame Prince burns Marshall Lee's hands...

...suddenly Marshall Lee pushes Flame Prince into the ground making him burn the whole place down by accident also burning a pole

that falls on both fionna and cake...

Fionna : " what the? "

Cake : " fionna help me "

Fionna : " oh my glob cake are you ok? "

...Fionna helps cake out and instead fionna gets stuck and cant get out from getting hit by a pole...

Water Prince : "Fionna! "

Prince Gumball : " Fionna where are you? "

Fionna : " am over here gumball "

Prince Gumball : "oh ok here let me help u "

Fionna : " umm gumball go and help cake she got injured can u help her i'll try getting out ok "

Prince Gumball : " ok "

...Flame Prince and Marshall Lee turn their head back and they see fionna injured...

Fionna : " darn it i should have asked gumball to help me when i needed it "

Marshall Lee : " FIOOONNNAAA! "

Flame Prince : " Fionna! "

Fionna : " sniff..sniff.. i don't wanna die , MARSHALL HELP ME! "

Marshall Lee : " don't worry fionna am here , hold on ok "

Fionna : " sniff..sniff..ok "

Water Prince : " i'll save you Fionna "

...Water Prince puts all of his water powers on the fire to put it out before it reached where Fionna was...

Water Prince : " there you go! "

Fionna : " oh my glob , thank you Water Prince "

Flame Prince : " Fionna am sorry "

Fionna : " thank you for saving me Water Prince and as for you Flame Prince you're a monster , i told you and marshall to stop fighting

and cause of you i almost died , that's why I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU EVER AGAIN FLAME PRINCE! "

Flame Prince : " i see and i understand fionna don't worry i won't ever get in your way again ,

so this is the first and last time you'll ever see me fionna ( Flame Prince gives Fionna

a kiss on the lips )

also fionna i just wanted to tell u before i go that I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY SNIF..SNIFF.. HEART.. good bie fionna "

Fionna : " oh my glob..umm.. ok bie Flame Prince "

Flame Prince : " Fionna i will always love you ok "

Fionna : " ok "

Marshall Lee : " come on loser leave already cause fionna doesn't wanna see u so bie flamie! "( Marshall Lee Pushes Flame Prince )

Fionna : " Marshall stop that! "

Marshall Lee : " oh come on Fionna " ( Fionna slaps Marshall Lee on his face )

Marshall Lee : " damn it Fionna why the hell did u slap me for?! "

Fionna : " cause you're acting like a jerk! "

...to be continued...


	2. sleep over at candy kingdom

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're cartoon networks except water prince because he's my Original Character (OC) but the rest of the story is mine.**

**I hope u guys like it and enjoy.**

* * *

**Last time in my fan fiction Flame Prince left Fionna and now Fionna is trying to feel better , well lets continue :**

Later in Fionna's Tree House ,

" Augh I can't take this anymore Cake "

Fionna stares at Cake with a tired and frustrated look ..

" Baby what's wrong ? " Cake gives her a worried look at her..

" Well Cake I feel very tired of doing all this house cleaning and a bit sad about flame prince "

Fionna gives a sad and tired puppy looking eyes at Cake...

" Well baby girl don't worry about flame prince either ways he wasn't meant to be with you and about

the house work don't worry about it the house looks very clean so now it's time for you to give me

the happy Fionna girl that i know and besides you're going to feel better when u get to Prince Gumball's Sleepover Party

right baby girl? "

...Fionna gives a happy smile to Cake...

" Well are you happy now Cake i gave u my happy girl smile "

...Cake looks at her...

" What is it Cake? "

" Nothing baby girl it's just "

" It's just what Cake? "

...Cake looks at her again...

" I'm so glad my baby girl is smiling again "

...Cake squeezes her so tight that Fionna could barely...

" Aww Cake I can't breathhhh ..Let me go... "

" Oops sorry baby girl "

...Cake lets go of Fionna weist...

" Aww much better , Anyways Cake shouldn't we start getting ready to go to gumball's sleepover? "

" Oh my glob , yes lets get ready baby girl "

...Fionna shows a black/red vampire bat pajamas with a sign in the pajama saying " VAMPIRE PRINCESS "...

" Well watcha think Cake? "

" Where did that pajama came from? "

...Fionna blushes...

" Marshall Lee bought me that as a gift from saving him from Flame Prince "

...Cake gets upset at Fionna...

" He gave u that ugly pajama?! "

" First of all Cake it's not ugly and second of all it's a gift that i like , so if you don't mind am wearing it

tonight for Gumball's sleepover "

...Cake gets mad at Fionna...

" FIONNA YOU'RE NOT WEARING THAT! "

"But..but... "

" No buts fionna "

" Ok fine let's go "

... 3 Hours Later...

" Fionna it's 7:00pm we're going to be late for Gumball's sleepover , what's taking you soo long in there? "

...In Fionna's room...

" Ha am not letting Cake stop me from wearing this beautiful pajama that marshall lee gave me , so am taking it "

...Cake was screaming from outside of Fionna's room...

" Fionna let's go already "

...Fionna gets out of her room all packed in her cute vampire bat back pack that Marshall Lee gave her...

" Ok I'm ready , let's go "

" Ok let's go fionna "

...Later on at 8:00 pm in Prince Gumball's Palace...

" So is everyone here? "

...suddenly Prince Gumball hears a knock on the door...

" I'm coming "

...Prince Gumball opens the door and sees Fionna and Cake with a backpack...

" Oh hey Fionna and Cake welcome to my sleepover party I hope you guys would enjoy it ,

because i bought chips,sodas and much more stuff "

" Oh cool see Cake i knew this sleepover party would be fun "

" Sure baby girl anyways am going over there to eat a bit of chips and soda , have fun "

...Cake whispers in Fionna's ears...

" Baby girl i know you brought that pajama that i don't like "

...Fionna gets shocked..

...In Fionna's mind...

" Oh glob she knew it "

...Outside of Fionna's mind...

" Fionna are u okay? "

" Oh hey gumball sorry i was just thinking of something that Cake told me "

...Marshall Lee sees Fionna...

" Hey Fionna? "

...Fionna turns around...

" Oh hey Marshall "

...Marshall Lee grabs Fionna's hands...

" Umm Marshall what are you doing here ( Fionna blushes ) "

...Prince Gumball interrupts them...

" I invited him because I knew that you would ask me for him "

...Fionna smiles...

" Thanx Gumball , oh guys wait here am gonna go change into my pajamas "

" Ok Fionna "

" Yeah like bubba says we'll wait here for you "

...Fionna left to change her clothes , back where Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball where...

..Prince Gumball stares at Marshall Lee...

" Don't you dare try to follow her Vampire Boy! "

...Marshall Lee starts laughing a lot...

" You actually think I'll follow her? "

...Later Fionna Appears in front of Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball with

a black/red Vampire Bat pajama saying " VAMPIRE PRINCESS "...

...Marshall Lee's mouth opens...

" Wow Fionna "

...Fionna Blushes...

" What is it Marshall? "

...Marshall Lee keeps starring at her...

" umm you look beautiful Fionna "

...Fionna's face gets red...

" Umm..Umm... Thank you Marshall "

...Suddenly Cake pushes Fionna by accident and Fionna falls on Marshall Lee giving him a kiss on the lips by accident...

" Oops baby girl am sorry "

..Cake gets shocked..

" Umm...Umm...sorry Marshall "

" It's Okay Fionna "

...Prince Gumball pushes Marshall aside...

" Are you ok Fionna? "

" Yeah I'm ok Gumball "

...Marshall Lee pushes Prince Gumball...

" Hey..Heyy stop pushing vampire boy "

" It's not like I meant It gum boy "

" Well leave my girl alone vampire boy "

...Marshall gets mad with Prince Gumball...

" WHAT?! "

" Yeah you heard me fang boy "

" Who the hell do you think you are "

" Well am the host here so if you don't wanna get kicked out i suggest you to behave "

...Marshall Lee calms down...

" Fine but just to tell you I'm only doing this for Fionna "

" Look if you're acting like this just for her then sit like a good vampire "

...Marshall gets mad...

" I'm not a dog , you can't tell me what to do you're not my mom "

...Prince Gumball pokes Marshall Lee in his chest...

" You sir are very rude to me and if you're not gonna calm down any sooner i'll be calling my guards "

" Oh that's it I can't stand you anymore gummy boy "

" Then what are u going to do vampire boy are u going to hit me huh well are you ? "

" Why you little gummy trot i outta hit you or maybe kill you instead "

...Marshall is about to hit Prince Gumball but Fionna gets in the way...

" Fionna get out of my way I'm gonna kill that gummy person "

" Marshall please don't "

...suddenly all of them hear peppermint candy scream...

...Cake runs to Fionna...

" Baby girl he's back! "

" Who's back Cake? "

" It's Flame Prince , he's here baby girl "

" OH "

...Suddenly Flame Prince appears behind Fionna...

" Hey Fionna "

..Fionna hears a familiar voice behind her and she turns around...

" Oh my glob Flame Prince what are you doing here? "

...flame prince gets close to her...

" Fionna I came back to tell you that I can't stop thinking about you and I know that

you can't stop thinking about me "

...Fionna's mouth opens but Marshall Lee closes her mouth...

" Umm..Umm.. Flame Prince , you really think that about me? "

...Flame Prince nods his head up and down...

" Yes Fionna , I can't be away from you anymore "

" Why Flame Prince? "

" Because I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH FIONNA! "

" Oh my glob, really? "

..Flame Prince nods his head again..

" Yeah "

...Fionna gets surprised by what Flame Prince said to her...

" Fionna, earth to Fionna "

..Marshall lee pokes her and she wakes up from being shocked of what Flame Prince told her...

" Huh what Marshall? "

" Fionna you were in shock of what Flame Prince told weren't you? "

" Yeah i think "

" well am okay now so umm where's Flame Prince? "

" I'm here "

" Oh hey "

" Fionna are u ok , did i say something that bothered you? "

" Well to be honest , what you told me surprised me "

" Really Fionna? "

...Fionna nods her head up and down...

" Yeah , you surprised me "

...to be continued...


	3. Flame Prince and Fionna

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're cartoon networks except water prince because he's my Original Character (OC) but the rest of the story is mine.**

**I hope u guys like it and enjoy.**

* * *

** Last time on adventure time with Fionna and Cake , Flame Prince came back for fionna so let's continue :**

Later where Fionna and Flame Prince were inside of The Candy Kingdom Palace,

" Fionna did i surprised you for coming to see you "

...Fionna blushes...

" Yeah you surprised me "

...Flame Prince touches Fionna's Hands carefully...

" Well the truth is I really missed you Fionna , I love you soo much that I decide to come back for you , but I see you're

enjoying the party with Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball so I guess that's what I came here for so now I'm leaving

because I feel like I'm ruining the party "

...Fionna gives a smile to Flame Prince...

" Flame Prince you could stay with us that is if Prince Gumball let's you "

...Prince Gumball interrupts them...

" Now way Fionna remember the last time he came, not only did he burned half of the castle down and besides that

he almost hurted you Fionna remember "

...Fionna nods her head...

" I guess you're right , I'm sorry Flame Prince "

...Flame Prince get's close to Fionna...

" It's okay Fionna I totally understand , but to be honest I rather see you with Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball "

...Fionna starts crying...

" Fionna don't cry because you're hurting me "

" sniff...sniff... sorry Flame Prince "

...Flame Prince wipes Fionna's tears with a flame proof napkin...

" Fionna don't cry I'm pretty sure you'll be fine without me "

...Fionna looks at Flame Prince ..

" No I won't I..I..I'LL miss you a lot "

" Fionna you have Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball with you "

...Fionna runs towards Flame Prince and gives him a kiss on his hot yet very sexy flamey lips of his In front of Everyone...

" FI...FI..FIONNA WHY DID YOU KISS ME? "

...Fionna blushes...

" The thing is that you're the most important person that i most care about and I can't bare to Lose you , I just Can't "

...Flame prince blushes...

" Why Fionna , you have both Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball with you? "

...Fionna blushes...

" Flame Prince I actually like you "

...Flame Prince blushes...

" RE..RE..RE..REALLY FIONNA YOU LIKE ME THAT MUCH?! "

...Fionna smiles...

" YEAH "

" Fionna thanks I appreciate that you like me but we can't be together like that I'm sorry but i have to go so

good bie forever Fionna "

...Fionna grabs Flame Prince shirt...

" That's not what i meant , I actually like you Flame Prince "

...Marshall Lee , Prince Gumball and Cake get shocked at the kiss that Fionna gave to Flame Prince...

" Fionna don't say what i think you're going to say to him "

" Marshall Calm down and yes am gonna say that to him "

...Fionna smiles and nods her head up and down...

" Flame Prince I love you "

" What was that I couldn't hear you Fionna "

...Fionna blushes...

" I SAID : I LOVE YOU FLAME PRINCE! "

...Flame Prince gets shocked by what he heard Fionna said...

" Fionna do you feel that way about me? "

...Fionna nods her head...

" WOW I never knew you loved me Fionna? "

" Well I do "

...Marshall Lee Faints of being so shocked by what he heard Fionna saying to Flame Prince...

" Fionna baby look what you did to Marshall! "

...Fionna runs towards Marshall Lee...

" I'm guessing I should leave now "

" Yeah Flame Prince you should because right now am trying to wake up marshall lee "

" Okay and thanks Fionna , I love you too ( kisses Fionna on the left cheek ) "

" Umm okay bie "

...Later on after Flame Prince left...

" Marshall , Marshall wake up! "

...Marshall Lee starts waking up...

" Uh huh what happened? "

" You fainted after hearing Fionna saying " I Love You " to Flame Prince "

...Marshall Lee faints again...

" OH MY GLOB Cake stop making him faint! "

" OK ok girl I'm going to get him some water while you're here with him "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Good idea and btw where's Prince Gumball he was here an hour ago? "

" Baby girl i saw him running crying to his room "

" OH MY GLOB , HE'S CRYING? "

...Cake nods her cat head...

" Yep and baby girl maybe you should fix this cause Gumball is crying while vampire boy is knocked out

after being so shocked , so FIX THIS NOW BABY GIRL CAUSE THEY'RE YOUR FRIENDS TOO! "

...Fionna starts making cake calm down...

" Cake calm down , I'll fix this I promise "

...Cake looks at Fionna with an angry face...

" Okay you better girl "

...TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Marshall Lee's Jealousy

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're cartoon networks except water prince because he's my Original Character (OC) but the rest of the story is mine.**

**I hope u guys like it and enjoy.**

* * *

Last time on Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake : Fionna kissed Flame Prince in front of Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball which

made them faint and cry of being heart broken by that well let's continue :

...Later where Fionna and cake were...

" Cake calm down I'll fix this I promise "

" Okay you better girl "

...Later where Marshall Lee was...

" Uh What Happened? "

...Fionna get's close to Marshall Lee...

" Marshall don't faint on me again "

...Marshall Lee nods his head...

" Okay I won't faint again I promise"

" Anyways Fionna can I ask you something? "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Yeah what is it? "

...Marshall Lee screams at Fionna...

" WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT TO FLAME BOY? "

" First of all his name is Flame Prince and second of all I was doing is being honest with him "

" SO YOU LIKE HIM?! "

" Yeah and what's your problem Marshall? "

" NOTHING! "

...Fionna tries calming down Marshall Lee but he get's her hands off of him...

" GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME FIONNA! "

" Marshall calm down "

...Marshall Lee keeps screaming at Fionna...

" I'M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN! "

...Fionna slaps Marshall Lee In the face...

" YOU'RE GOING TO CALM DOWN MARSHALL LEE AND THAT'S AN ORDER _! "

...Marshall Lee get's shocked by what Fionna told him...

" Okay I'll calm down Fionna but tell me something Fionna "

...Fionna looks at Marshall Lee with puppy eyes...

" What is it Marshy? "

...Marshall Lee blushes at the name that Fionna called him...

" Well umm...do you really love Flame Boy? "

...Fionna starts Laughing...

" Don't laugh Fionna this is SERIOUS! "

" You're jealous aren't you Marshy? "

...Marshall Lee gets mad while blushing at what she just called him...

" WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT AND YES I'M JEALOUS ARE HAPPY TO HEAR THAT_! "

...Fionna hugs Marshall Lee...

" Yeah I'm happy to hear that by the way you're cute when you get jealous "

...Marshall Lee blushes...

" I'm not that cute and besides you love Flame Boy , so if you don't mind please get off me_! "

...Fionna gets mad...

" What's wrong with you all I'm trying to do is give you a hug , why are you pushing me away! "

...Marshall starts getting furious...

" WELL IF YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT THAT FLAME FREAK , THEN LET ME GO BECAUSE I'M LEAVING NOW WELL BIE , OH

AND BTW THIS WAS THE MOST HORRIBLE SLEEP OVER THAT I'VE EVER BEEN! "

...Fionna runs towards Marshall Lee and grabs his weist...

" FIONNA LET GO OFF ME! "

...Fionna nods her head left and right...

" NO , I WON'T LET GO OFF YOU! "

...Marshall Lee tries taking Fionna's hands off from his weist...

" WHY WON'T YOU GET OFF OF ME! "

...Fionna starts crying...

" Because Flame Prince was right , I should be with the guy i care the most "

" And let me guess I'm the guy you care the most about? "

" Yeah "

" YOU'RE A TOTAL LIAR YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HIM MORE THAN ME AND YET YOU'RE TRYING TO FEEL BAD FOR ME WELL

IT WON'T WORK ON ME! "

" Why won't you hear the rest of the things that I'm going tell you "

...Marshall Lee screams at Fionna...

" FIONNA , ONE THING IS BEING MY FRIEND AND ANOTHER THING IS USING ME LIKE A TOY , CAUSE I DON'T LIKE BEING TOYED WITH

CAUSE IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I MIGHT BE A VAMPIRE BUT I HAVE FEELINGS TOO SO KNOCK IT OFF FIONNA! "

" Well umm...If you just stop all the yelling and screaming maybe you would Listen to what I'm going to tell you "

...Marshall Lee screams at Fionna really loud that Cake and Flame Prince heard it from the kitchen...

" LOOK FIONNA NO MORE GAMES CAUSE I DON'T LIKE THIS GAME AT ALL SO LET GO OFF ME RIGHT NOW! "

" NO MARSHALL I SNIFF..SNIFF...WON'T LET GO OFF YOU! "

" THAT'S IT I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! "

...Marshall Lee gets really pissed and hits Fionna by accident...

" Marshall you..you just hit me "

"So I'm out of here because right now I can't stand you! "

...Prince Gumball calms down...

...Suddenly Cake and Flame Prince hear a loud screaming from the living room in Prince Gumball's palace and

they run to see what's going on...

" What's going on he..Fionna baby girl what happened? "

...Fionna starts crying a lot...

" Did he hurt you baby girl? "

" It's nothing cake "

" Did Marshall hurt you Fionna? "

" I'm okay Gumball "

...All of a sudden the kitchen goes on fire...

" What the...oh my glob the kitchen got on fire! "

" Wait don't peppermint candy it's just me "

" Oh hey Flame Prince "

...back where Marshall Lee,Fionna,Prince Gumball and Cake were...

" Ok baby girl are you okay and as for you Marshall Lee shame on you for hurting my baby girl! "

" Cake it's okay really he didn't mean to hurt me "

...Cake looks at Fionna's left cheek...

" OH MY GLOB HE REALLY DID HURT YOU BABY! "

...Fionna stops Cake from hitting Marshall Lee...

" Stop cake! "

" Okay and Fionna sweety here's a bandage where's your injury "

" On my left cheek "

" Here let me put it on baby "

" Okay Cake "

...Cake puts a bandage on Fionna's left cheek were her injury is...

" Ugh What happened "

" HOW ABOUT I MAKE YOU REMEMBER VAMPIRE BOY "

" What? "

...Suddenly Cake punches Marshall Lee real hard into the ground...

" HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BABY GIRL , YOU SHOULD BE A SHAME OF YOURSELF FOR HURTING MY BABY! "

...Marshall Lee hits her back...

" Look she started it , she's playing with my feelings and I don't like that! "

...Cake gets shocked by what Marshall Lee told her...

" It's that the reason you punched my baby in the cheek? "

...Fionna and stops Cake...

" Cake it's true , he got mad and he punched me but it was an accident "

...suddenly Flame Prince appears in back of Fionna...

" It's that the reason or was it another reason for that? "

...A familiar voice comes from outside of the kitchen and in back of Fionna...

" Flame Prince why are you here? "

" I came here to give you this ( a cute bunny plushy saying " be my fire princess" ) "

" Aww how cute and how did you bring it without burning it? "

" Well you see this is how i got it without being burned "

...TO BE CONTINUED...

nna and Cake...


	5. Marshall Lee or Flame Prince

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're cartoon networks except water prince because he's my Original Character (OC) but the rest of the story is mine.**

**I hope u guys like it and enjoy.**

* * *

Last time on Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake : Flame Prince came over to Fionna's Tree House to see her and he saw Marshall Lee

hitting her then he got mad and tried burning him but since he knew that Fionna would cry if he hurts him he did not dare to hurt him

so he moved on and also he brought Fionna a gift well that's about it let's continue :

" Well i brought you this gift Fionna I think you'll like it and i covered it with a type of box that doesn't burn it , so I hope

you'll like it "

...Fionna opens the gift...

" OH MY GLOB! "

...Flame Prince looks at fionna...

" You don't like it "

...Fionna's eyes gets big and sparkling in surprised to the gift that Flame Prince got her...

" ARE YOU KIDDING ME I LOVE IT , HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT I LOVED IT "

...Flame Prince get's happy...

" I pay Attention to the things you like oh also you should check inside the bunny backpack there's another gift for you

though it's a gift that I know you'll love the most besides the backpack "

...Fionna opens the backpack and sees a tiny sword that turns big when she opens it...

" OH MY GLOBBB! _! "

...Flame Prince laughs...

" So do you like the sword and the backpack? "

...Fionna hugs Flame Prince...

" YEAH I LOVE IT , THANKS DUDE! _! "

...Flame prince smiles at Fionna...

" No problem I knew you'll love it anyways changing topics HOW IN GLOBS DID MARSHALL LEE DID THIS TO YOU,

DO YOU MIND EXPLAINING THAT TO ME FIONNA! "

... Fionna scratches the back of her neck...

" Well you see I kinda pissed him off "

...Flame Prince stares back at Marshall Lee that's standing in back of Fionna and Cake...

" How did you pissed him off? "

...Fionna blushes at what she's about to tell Flame Prince...

" The truth is that Marshall Lee got kinda Jealous of me kissing you and telling you that I like you so he got a bit mad

so i grabbed him by the waist he screamed at me telling me that i shouldn't play with his feelings so he got mad and i got mad

and well he got so mad that he hit me but it was an accident he didn't mean it "

...Flame Prince puts his fingers on Fionna's mouth trying to shut her up which he did...

" WOAH..WOAH..WOAH ARE YOU TELLING ME HE DID THIS TO YOU OUT OF JEALOUSY?! "

...Fionna get's all red in her whole face...

" Well yeah but it's nothing to be so worked up about it Flame Prince like I said before he didn't mean it "

...Flame Prince starts getting pissed off at Marshall Lee for what he did to Fionna...

" MARSHALL LEE YOU BASTARD COME HERE NOW! "

...Marshall Lee flies over to were Flame Prince and Fionna were...

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CAME HERE FLAME BOY! "

...Flame Prince pushes Marshall Lee into the floor causing Marshall Lee to get pissed at him...

" WHAT THE GLOB DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING FLAME BOY? DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH

I'M THE VAMPIRE KING I COULD DESTROY YOU! "

...Flame Prince gets mad at Marshall Lee...

" OH YEAH AND HOW DO YOU THINK YOU COULD DESTROY ME IF I'M FIRE AND YOU'RE A COLD VAMPIRE WHICH IN THIS CASE

I COULD BURN YOU WHICH I KNOW THAT ALL VAMPIRES HATE THE HEAT AND I'M HEAT YOU IDIOT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD

BE SCARED OF ME! "

...Marshall Lee starts laughing...

" WHAT'S SO GOD DAMN FUNNY VAMPIRE BOY "

...Marshall Lee smirks at Flame Prince...

" OH THAT'S NOT HOW I'M PLANNING TO DESTROY THERE'S ANOTHER WAY TO DESTROY YOU FLAME BOY "

...Flame Prince looks at Marshall Lee...

" OH AND WHAT OTHER WAY DO YOU THINK YOU COULD KILL ME? "

...Marshall Lee starts laughing in an evil laugh at Flame Prince...

" WITH THE ONE THING THAT PUTS OUT FIRE "

...Flame Prince looks at Marshall Lee with a confused face...

" OH AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE VAMPIRE BOY "

...Marshall Lee looks at him with a smart and evil face...

" THE ONE THING FIRE HATE WHICH IS " WATER " ( BUAH HA HA HA )"

...Flame Prince burns his cheek...

" Ouch my cheek meat "

...Fionna gets in between of them...

" Stop it you two please don't fight "

...Both Marshall Lee and Flame Prince stop fighting each other...

" Look dude to be honest I didn't mean to hurt Fionna it's just that my Jealousy got to me and I couldn't help it

I had to hit something "

...Flame Prince looks at Marshall Lee with an angry pissed off face...

" And you decided to hit her instead of a wall? "

" DUDE I ALREADY SAID I'M SORRY! "

...Flame Prince stops being angry and calms down...

" Fine apology accepted "

...Fionna and Prince Gumball interrups both of them...

" Guys come on me and Gumball made some cupcakes with red color in it for you Marshall Lee and for you Flame Prince

I made you one with rocks so you won't get more mad and It will calmn you down "

...Marshall Lee and FP ( Flame Prince ) make a peace treaty not to get mad at each other anymore...

" Oohh Cupcakes baby girl I want one "

...Fionna gives one to Cake with a white chocolate dipping outside and inside it has fudge chocolate cupcake , Fionna gives one made with rocks to FP ( Flame Prince ) , gives one to Marshall Lee with a red color all over the cupcake , and gives one to Prince Gumball and she grabs the last one with Chocolate Fudge all over...

" OH Gumball this are sooo yummy and delicious did you and my baby girl made it? "

...Fionna and Gumball nods their heads...

" Yep we did "

...Marshall Lee and Flame Prince gets shocked at how delicious the cupcakes that Fionna and Gumball made...

" Woah Fionna this is delicious "

" I agree with Marshall Lee they are delicious "

...Fionna gets happy at both ML ( Marshall Lee ) and FP ( Flame Prince )...

" Thanks ML and FP "

" No problem Fionna "

" Yeah like ML said no problem "

...Fionna smiles at how happy they are now that they're not fighting or mad at each other anymore...

" Marshall Lee can I give you a hug? "

...Marshall Lee nods his head...

" Sure Fionna "

...Fionna gives ML a big hug...

" So guys Wanna go on a picnic? "

...ML ( Marshall Lee ), FP ( Flame Prince ),PG ( Prince Gumball ) and Cake nods their heads...

" Sure Fionna "

...Flame Prince nods his head...

" Okay baby girl "

...Cake nods her head...

" Ok fionna "

...Marshall nods his head...

" Alright I guess me and my Candy People don't have anything to do so ok I'll tag along "

...Prince Gumball nods his head...

" Okay Let's go then to the park! ( Fionna starts walking to the park along with FP , ML , PG and Cake )

...To be continued...


	6. MY GIRL

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're cartoon networks except water prince because he's my Original Character (OC) but the rest of the story is mine.**

**I hope u guys like it and enjoy.**

* * *

Last time on Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake : Flame Prince came over to Fionna's Tree House to see her and he saw Marshall Lee

hitting her then he got mad and tried burning him but since he knew that Fionna would cry if he hurts him he did not dare to hurt him

so he moved on and also he brought Fionna a gift and fionna decided to make cupcakes and go on a picnic day so let's continue :

...Later in the beach were Fionna , Cake , FP ( Flame Prince ) , ML ( Marshall Lee ) and PG ( Prince Gumball ) were...

" Guys let's go inside the water "

...Flame Prince looks at Fionna with a sad face...

" What's wrong FP ( Flame Prince ) ? "

...Marshall Lee shouts from under an umbrella...

" He's fire he's too scared to get wet Fionna "

...Fionna stares at Flame Prince...

" OH OKAY SORRY FP "

...Flame Prince looks at Fionna...

" It's okay Fionna go and have fun in the water while me , Cake and Marshall Lee sit here "

...Fionna smiles...

" OKAY FP "

...Suddenly Gumball grabs Fionna's hands...

" Fionna come let's have fun "

" Okay Gumball , but first I'm gonna change into my bikini that Marshall Lee got me for my b-day last year "

...Prince Gumball get's shocked...

" WOAH WOAH WOAH HOLD UP FIONNA DID YOU SAY MARSHALL LEE GOT YOU A BIKINI? "

" Well yeah so umm if you excuse me I'm gonna go change "

...FP and PG stare at Marshall Lee...

" What are you two looking at FP and PG ? "

" You got a bikini for Fionna? "

" Oh what's wrong Flame boy and Gumball are you two jealous that I'm trying to make Fionna look sexy "

...Later in the bathroom were Fionna was...

" Damn this bikini is to tight , hey Cake can you help me put on my bikini? Cake? "

...Suddenly Fionna hears an evil laughter coming from the back of her...

" WHAT THE? "

" HA HA HA WOW TOMBOY SO YOU'RE REALLY A GIRL TOO BAD YOU HAVE TINY BOOBS AND A SMALL BUTT "

" That voice it's very familiar , hey who ever you are come out! "

...Suddenly the Ice Queen shows up...

" ICE QUEEN! "

" Well , well tomboy okay enough of this talk where's my Gumball? "

...Suddenly Cake goes inside to see Fionna and hears Ice Queen's Voice...

" CAKE WHERE ARE YOU! "

...Cake runs inside...

" I'm here Baby Girl woah what is Ice Queen doing here? "

" She just appeared in back of me "

" OH "

" Okay enough of this what do you want with Gumball Ice Queen? "

...Later back to were the guys were...

" Uh Guys did you guys noticed that Fionna and Cake are taking a long time inside the bathroom "

...FP and ML look at each other...

" Well let's all go and check on them "

" Okay Marshall Lee "

" Okay let's go "

...Later were the girls were...

" Where is my Gumball Tomboy! "

" I'm not telling you! "

" Baby Girl they're coming "

" Who Cake? "

" The guys FP , ML AND PG "

...Marshall Lee , Flame Prince and Prince Gumball enter the girls bathroom and get slapped by other girls...

" PERVERTS GET OUT! "

"Oh sorry girls please cover up we're here to see a blonde girl named Fionna have you girl seen her and her cat? "

...A random girl tells Flame Prince...

" Yeah her and her cat are over there fighting with a witch with white hair and blue dress "

" Okay thanks girls and again We're very sorry to enter like this "

" It's Okay "

...Marshall Lee slaps a girls butt on purpose...

" EEEPPP WHY YOU PERVERT "

...Marshall Lee gets slapped by a random girl...

" He he and ouch my cheek meat "

...Later were Fionna , Cake and Ice Queen were...

" Ice Queen you're not getting Gumball! "

" Well let's see about that tomboy now move out of my way! "

...FP , ML and PG get there in time seeing Fionna in a sexy vampire bikini that Marshall Lee gave her...

" WOAH FIONNA YOU LOOK HOT! "

" DAMN FIONNA YOU LOOK SEXY WITH THE BIKINI THAT I GAVE YOU _! "

" OH MY GLOB FI..FI..FIIONNA? "

...Fionna turns around and sees FP , ML and PG staring at her and she looks at herself and blushes of embarrassement...

" OH MY GLOB FP , ML AND PG WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE THIS IS THE GIRLS BATHROOM ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY! "

...Marshall Lee laughs...

" Yeah probably and yeah we know it's just we were worried so we rushed in cause we heard a strange noise coming from

the girls bathroom so we all played paper , rock , scissors that the winner get's to go in so it was a tied and we decide to go in

and find out "

" Well everything was fine until Marshall Lee decides to make trouble and slaps a random girls butt and well he got slapped "

...Fionna and Cake laugh...

" WOW MARSHALL YOU'RE A PERVERT! _ ! "

" WHAT NO I'M NOT! "

...The same random girl screams from far away...

" YES YOU ARE PERVERT! "

...Flame Prince heats up Ice Queen making her crown fall to the floor and lose her magical powers...

" Aww my Magic tiara my powers! "

...Fionna grabs her by the neck...

" Don't you ever try sneaking behind me and don't try kidnapping Gumball because It's not gonna work you hear me! "

...The Ice Queen screams at Fionna and Cake...

" Fine you're free this time but as for my precious Gumball I won't give up so until next time tomboy! "

...The Ice Queen left...

" Wow I'm glad she's gone and you 3 have to leave now because if not I'll have to hit all of you perverts! "

" Okay okay we're leaving jeez okay seeya "

...FP , ML , and PG left...

" Okay Cake let's go back to the beach and join the guys "

...Cake smiles at Fionna...

" Okay baby girl "

...back at the beach...

" Okay guys I'm back "

" Good Fionna now let's go for a swimm "

" Okay Gumball "

...To be continued...


	7. The Beach Party

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're cartoon networks except water prince because he's my Original Character (OC) but the rest of the story is mines also i added 2 new characters but these 2 characters are my original characters (OC) they're called**

**Ice Prince and Water Prince anyways lets continue :**

* * *

Last time on Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake : The Ice Queen almost ruined the beach party but Fionna managed to stop her

anyways lets continue :

...Later on after the Ice queen left Fionna and Cake joined Prince Gumball , Marshall Lee and Flame Prince at the beach

were they were getting everything ready for the party...

" So guys let's Party "

...Cake nods her head...

" Okay baby girl "

" Okay "

...Gumball looks at Fionna and Cake...

" Oh okay I'll go call my Candy People "

...Fionna interrupts PG...'

" No don't PG ( Prince Gumball ) I have a better Idea "

" And what would that be Fionna? "

...Fionna looks at Prince Gumball...

" LET'S INVITE ALL OF THE PRINCE AND KINGS OF EVERY KINGDOM "

" Good Idea Fionna "

...Marshall Lee and Flame Prince interrupts Fionna and PG...

" Woah Woah wait a minute are you guys going to invite every prince and king of every kingdom? "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Yeah and why is there a problem with that Marshall and FP? "

" Of course not Fionna "

" Okay then what are we waiting for let's invite them all here "

" Okay Fionna "

...Later on in the Ice Kingdom were Ice Queen's Little Brother is...

" Ooohh I got a letter from the Candy Kingdom "

...Ice Prince opens the letter that says : you're invited to a beach party...

" Oooh I'm gonna go I just need my sunblock and my shoes that doesn't melt or burn in the sun "

...Suddenly Ice Queen get's behind her little brother...

" OH MY GLOB YOU SCARED ME SIS "

" Sorry little brother i didn't mean to scare you "

" It's Okay "

" So what are you doing? "

" Well my friend invited me to a beach party do u wanna come with me? "

" No thanks baby brother I'm tired so I'm going to sleep for a while so go and have fun with your friends "

" Oh okay see you later sis "

...Later in Lumpy Space Kingdom were Lumpy Space Prince was...

" OH MY GLOB I'VE BEEN INVITED TO A PARTY AT THE BEACH COOL LET ME GET MY SWIMMING SUIT "

...Lumpy Space Prince grabs his stuff and leaves to the beach...

...Later back at the beach...

" So umm... PG is everything ready? "

...Prince Gumball nods his head...

" Yeah all we're missing are th guests which they should be here in an hour btw ML and FP help Fionna and Cake decorate

the tables "

...Flame Prince nods his head...

" Yeah okay "

...Marshall Lee nods his head...

" Okay Bubba "

...Later at the Water Kingdom were Water Prince was...

" Sir this letter came for you "

...the servant hands the letter to Water Prince...

" Oh let me see what it says "

...Water Prince opens the letter saying You have been invited to a beach party...

" OH MY GLOB I'VE BEEN INVITED TO A PARTY "

...Water Prince grabs his stuff and leaves to the party...

...Back at the beach were Fionna , Cake , FP , ML and PG were...

" So umm... Cake do you think someone else is coming besides Marshall Lee , Flame Prince and PG? "

" Of course Baby Girl "

...Marshall Lee flies towards Fionna and Cake...

" Hey Fionna , Cake , FP and bubba "

...Fionna , Cake , FP and PG turns around and sees Marshall Lee...

" Marshall Lee what is it? "

...Both FP and PG ask ML...

" What is it Marshall Lee? "

" The guests are here "

" Oh then Fionna can you open the door? "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Okay Gumball "

...Fionna opens the door and sees : Lumpy Space Prince , Water Prince and Ice Prince...

" Hey fionna :) "

" Oh hey Ice Prince "

" OH MY GLOB THIS PLACE IS SOO BIG OH GLOB "

...Fionna looks at Lumpy Space Prince...

" Hi LSP ( LUMPY SPACE PRINCE ) "

" Hey Fionna and cake "

...Lumpy Space Prince gives Fionna a kiss on her left hand...

" You look beautiful Fionna "

" thanks LSP ( Lumpy Space Prince ) "  
...Fionna turns around and sees water prince...

" Hey Water Prince "

" Hi Water Prince "

" Oh hey Fionna and Cake "

...Suddenly Ice Prince grabs Fionna and gives her a kiss on her lips in front of ML , FP and PG making them jealous...

" WHAT THE HELL?! "

...Fionna pushes Ice Prince away...

" Why did you kiss me? "

" Because I find you very attractive "

...Flame Prince throws a fire ball towards Ice Prince...

" AHHHH MY ARM WHO THE HELL THREW THAT! "

" I DID YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU KISS MY FIONNA! "

...Ice Prince turns around and sees FP throwing fire balls to him...

" HA YOU MISSED! "

" Oh I didn't missed! "

...Fionna holds Flame Prince's back...

" NOOO PLEASE FP DON'T HURT HIM HE'S MY FRIEND! "

" FIONNA HE KISSED YOU! "

" What's wrong with that FP ( Flame Prince ) "

" I well I love you and I don't wanna see him hurting you so I'm worried "

...Suddenly Ice Prince freezes Marshall Lee and Water Prince throws water to FP...

" WHAT THE HELL? "

"AWW THE WATER IT BURNS AWWWW "

" NOOOOOOOO MARSHALL AND FLAME PRINCE PLEASEEE WAKE UP BOTH OF YOU! "

" HA THAT SHOULD TEACH THEM FOR MESSING WITH ICE AND WATER! "

...Fionna turns around and walks towards Ice Prince and Water Prince...

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH BOTH OF YOU! "

...Cake holds Fionna's back...

" Fionna Calm down! "

...Fionna looks at Cake with a pissed off look...

" CAKE LET ME GO OR I WILL NOT HESITATE TO PUSH YOU ASIDE SO IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO PUSH YOU

THEN I SUGGEST YOU TO LET ME GO! "

" But baby girl? "

" I SAID LET MEEE GOOOOO! "

...Fionna pushes Cake into the wall hitting her hard by accident...

" Ouchh sniff..baby why did you hit me "

...Prince Gumball runs to attend Cake...

" Well that happens when you don't let me go especially if I'm Pissed Off "

...Fionna runs towards Ice Prince and hits him hard...

" OUCH WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR? "

" DON'T ACT AS IF YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO DID THIS INSTEAD YOU SHOULD BE UN-FREEZING ML AND TRYING TO MAKE FP

BETTER AGAIN BEFORE I REALLY GET MAD! "

" I CAN'T FIONNA ONCE I FREEZE SOMEONE I CAN'T UN-FREEZE THEM SO I'M REALLY SORRY AND AS FOR FP I'M ICE AND MY COUSIN IS WATER

WE CAN'T REVIVE FIRE "

...Fionna starts crying a lot in the floor...

" Sniff...sniff...this can't be happening i've wanted to tell Marshall Lee and FP that I loved them but now they're gone and

I'll never see them again sniff...sniff... "

...Cake get's close to Fionna to comfort her...

" Oh baby girl it's okay Me and PG are here for you "

...Cake stares angrily at both Ice Prince and Water Prince...

" YOU TWO SHOULD BE A SHAME OF YOURSELVES MAKING A GIRL CRY HER HEART OUT! "

...Cake punches Ice Prince and WP to the wall...

" Cake stop this sniff...sniff... this won't bring them back it's useless I'll never be able to say I love you to FP and now FP and ML are frozen and dead

because of me sniff...sniff... "

...Prince Gumball runs towards Fionna and Cake...

" FIONNA AND CAKE! "

...Cake turns around sees PG...

" What's wrong what happened? "

" Marshall Lee's not were he got frozen someone must have un freezed him "

" Why did you say that PG? "

" because Fionna ML isn't there! "

" WHAT NO WAY? "

" Yeah "

...Suddenly Marshall Lee appears in back of Fionna puting his hands on Fionna's eyes...

" Who's this covering my eyes Cake? "

" UH "

" Shushh Don't tell Her "

" Well Cake? "

" Umm maybe you should find out baby girl "

...Marshall Lee gives Fionna a kiss on her lips and she notices that the persons tongue is scaly like ML's tongue...

" By any chance is this who i think it is? "

" Say it , Say my Name Fi "

" M-A-R-S-H-A-L-L L-E-E "

" You're correct my lady "

...Fionna takes Marshall Lees cold hands away from her eyes...

" OH MY GLOB MARSHALL LEE OH MY GLOB! "

" Ha ha what's wrong FI ?

" I can't believe it that you're here alive I mean dead "

...Marshall Lee laughs...

" Wait hold on a second you thought i was dead?! "

...Fionna nods her head...

" FI you know I'm a Vampire I'm already dead so I don't think a little Ice would kill me since I'm already Immortal "

" Sniff...sniff... okay "

" Now stop crying FI you're ruining your beautiful smile "

...Marshall Lee wipes Fionna's face with his red/black t-shirt...

" YOU SURVIVED! "

" Fionna and Cake here wake up Flame Boy Because I need him for something that's called REVENGE "

" Oh Okay ML "

...Fionna and Cake get a match and they light up FP...

" HUH what happened? "

" OH FP Water Prince put you out and Now me and Cake woke you up with this match "

" Oh thanks Fionna you're the best "

...Flame Prince kisses Fionna in her left cheek...

" Umm thank you ( Fionna Blushes ) "

" I'm here Marshall Lee what's up "

...Marshall Lee turns around and sees FP already woken up...

" Oh okay now me and you are going to kill this bastards for knocking us out and for making Fionna cry "

" OKAY THEN LET'S GO "

...Ice Prince throws a bit of Ice into the floor...

" BRING IT ON FLAME PRINCE AND VAMPIRE KING! "

" WE WILL YOU BASTARD! "

...TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. The Fight Against Ice Prince

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're cartoon networks except water prince because he's my Original Character (OC) but the rest of the story is mines also i added 2 new characters but these 2 characters are my original characters (OC) they're called**

**Ice Prince and Water Prince anyways lets continue :**

* * *

Last time on Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake : Ice Prince and Water Prince knocked down Flame Prince and Marshall Lee and

now Fionna is going to fight against Ice Prince and Water Prince but mostly Ice Prince , btw I'm gonna make Fionna a bit more tomboyish

since she's originally like that on tv , well let's continue :

...Later on were Fionna , Cake , Marshall Lee , Flame Prince , Prince Gumball , Ice Prince and Water Prince were...

" Dude what is wrong with you? "

...Ice Prince get's close to Fionna...

" Fionna why don't you step a side so I could finish my fight with FP ( Flame Prince ) and ML ( Marshall Lee ) "

...Fionna slaps Ice Prince...

" NO , I WON'T STEP A SIDE , NOW IF YOU WANT A FIGHT THEN FIGHT ME NOT THEM UNLESS YOU'RE TOO

CHICKEN TO FIGHT A GIRL "

" Ha ha I'm not a chicken and of course I could fight you I just don't want to fight you that's all "

" WHY NOT?! "

" Because you're a girl , now step a side little girl and watch a REAL fight! "

...Fionna opens the bunny back pack that FP ( Flame Prince ) gave her and grabs the retractable sword That FP gave her...

" I'VE HAD IT , I CAN'T STAND PEOPLE TREATING ME LIKE SOME GIRLY GIRL HOPING HER FRIENDS DO ALL THE FIGHT FOR HER ,

WELL NOT THIS TIME NOW FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN! "

...Both Water Prince and Ice Prince laughs at Fionna...

" Ha ha ha you actually think you could beat us little girl "

...Suddenly Flame Prince throws a fire ball at Ice Prince...

" What the glob? who did this? "

" I did you Ice Bastard! "

" Well well so the Fire boy lives "

" Yeah anyways like I was saying How dare you say those things to Fionna first of all she's a great fighter ,

second of All she's a great Friend and last : She Isn't Girly she's strong and beautiful so NEVER SAY THAT SHE'S GIRLY AND WEAK

because she isn't weak or girly I mean she's a girl but we respect her how she is and you should give her a chance to fight

just Because she's a girl you think she's weak but me , Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball we all Know she isn't weak so stop

being such a jerk to her oh and also If both of you Truly Loved her you would let her fight , now Fionna you could continue I just wanted to

say that to those two JERKS! "

" Thanks FP you're the greatest friend I have that is besides ML , PG and Cake "

" No Problem Fionna "

...Fionna turns back to Ice Prince and Water Prince...

" Now are we going to Fight or what you stupid Jerks "

...Ice Prince and Water Prince Laughs at everything That FP said about Fionna while making Fionna get Pissed off...

" Ha ha ha you think this Girly girl knows how to fight Ha ha ha as if "

...Fionna gets pissed off at both Ice Prince and Water Prince and throws a rock at them to get their attention...

" HA HA A ROCK SERIOUSLY WHAT ARE YOU 12 YEARS OLD? "

" NO YOU MORON I'M 16 AND HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME LIKE THAT! "

" Well It's not like I mean it , I mean you're just a kid and at least your guy friends could fight like a man but you ha ha ha! "

...Fionna gets pissed off...

" THAT'S IT I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NOW GET READY TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED OFF BY ME AND CAKE , CAKE TURN INTO

A HAMMER! "

" Sure baby girl "

...Cake turns into a Hammer...

" NOW TELL ME HOW YOU THINK I FIGHT YOU STUPID ASS JERKS! "

...Fionna throws Cake in a form of a hammer towards Ice Prince knocking down his crown making him without his powers...

" AAHHHH MY CROWN , MY POWERS THEY'RE GONE! "

...Ice Prince falls into the ground...

Ha ha now who's laughing at who "

...Cake holds Fionna's hands...

" Baby girl stop it he had enough you're killing him stop it! "

" Okay I'll stop "

...Fionna drops her sword on the ground...

" I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH FLAME BOY , VAMPIRE BOY AND SISSY BOY "

...Prince Gumball shouts out loud from behind Fionna and Ice Prince...

" IT'S PRINCE GUMBALL TO YOU! "

...Fionna , Cake , Flame Prince and Marshall Lee laughs...

" HA HA HA HA It's funny how you shout PG "

" Well ha ha really funny guys! "

...Later on After Fionna and Cake and kicked Ice Prince and Water Prince's ass...

" Woah Fi you fight good "

...Fionna smiles...

" Thanks Marshall "

...FP ( Flame Prince ) gets near Fionna...

" Fionna you should have Let me and Marshall Lee fight them after all they did tried to kill me and ML ( Marshall Lee ) and

we wanted to get revenge for what they did to us "

...Fionna stares at FP ( Flame Prince ) ...

FP you think I'll let you guys fight while I'm with PG ( Prince Gumball ) and Cake? "

...Marshall Lee looks at Fionna...

" Well yeah Fi "

...Fionna laughs...

" You guys can't be the only ones that wants to fight to protect the girl you Like , I also

want to fight to protect my friends and the guy I like "

...Marshall Lee , Flame Prince and Prince Gumball Look at Fionna...

" WAIT WAIT HOLD ON ARE YOU SAYING YOU LIKE ONE OF US FI ? "

" WELL YEAH DUH _! "

...PG , ML and FP shout out loud...

" WHICH OF US DO YOU LIKE THE MOST FIONNA? "

" Well Umm... I'LL tell you guys tomorrow because right now I'm tired after all i did fight Ice Prince and Water Prince "

...Marshall Lee gets sad...

" Awww okay Fi "

...Flame Prince gets sad...

" Oh okay Fionna , I understand "

...Prince Gumball gets sad...

" Oh alright Fionna "

...PG , FP and ML wave at Fionna and Cake...

" Bye Fionna and Cake "

" Bye Fi and Cake "

" Good bye Fionna and Cake "

...Fionna waves he hand at FP , ML and PG...

" Bye guys "

...Later at Fionna's Tree House...

" Damn I'm tired like hell Cake "

" Oh baby girl you shouldn't have pushed yourself a lot in the fight "

" Well Cake I had to "

" I know baby girl , well let's go to sleep because I'm tired too "

" Well Good night Cake "

" Good night baby girl "

...Fionna puts her pajamas and goes to sleep...

" Good night Fi "

...Fionna jumps out of her bed...

" WHAT THE GLOB , MARSHALL LEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! "

...Marshall Lee gets close to Fionna's body...

" Well I uh I got bored so I came over here to sleep with you my sweet Fionna "

" MARSHALL LEE WHAT IN GLOB'S NAME ARE YOU DOING SO CLOSE TO ME "

" Fionna I know you're in Love with me so Admit it you're in love with me "

...Fionna punches Marshall Lee...

" Ouch my cheek meat "

...To be Continued...


	9. Fionna's Feelings

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're cartoon networks except water prince because he's my Original Character (OC) but the rest of the story is mines also i added 2 new characters but these 2 characters are my original characters (OC) they're called**

**Ice Prince and Water Prince anyways lets continue :**

* * *

Last time on Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake : Fionna was about to tell Flame Prince , Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee who she liked

well let's continue :

...Later on were Fionna , Cake , FP , ML and PG were...

" Well who do you like Fionna? "

" Well umm... I like both Marshall Lee and FP ( Flame Prince ) , but It's hard to choose between FP and ML ( Marshall Lee ) "

...Prince Gumball's face gets sad...

" Ahhh I thought It was me "

" Oh Gumball I'm sorry but I only see you as a friend , but to be honest to me FP and ML are the only 2 boys I kinda like and

I'm sorry It Isn't you Gumball "

" Sniff...sniff...It's okay I knew you'll fall for bad boys so I get It , don't worry I'm fine "

...Fionna stares at PG...

" You sure FP because you don't look like you're Fine "

" I'm okay Fionna , really I'm good "

" Well okay if you say so , well guys I'll be leaving with Cake because I'm tired "

...Marshall Lee looks at Fionna...

" Oh okay see you later FI and Cake "

" Okay see you tomorrow Marshall "

...FP waves his hands at Fionna and Cake...

" Bye Fionna and Cake "

" Okay bye guys "

...Fionna and Cake left home...

" So Cake do you think FP and me would look nice you know as a couple? "

" Woahh baby girl he's dangerous , why don't you go out with Gumball instead of FP ( Flame Prince ) "

" The thing is Gumball is way to sissy for me and I can't go out with a guy that I have to save his butt every time "

" I guess you're right baby girl "

...Later at the tree house...

" Btw baby girl If you had to pick between FP and Marshall Lee who would you pick? "

" I would choose FP "

" Are you sure that FP is the one you choose because I don't wanna see you getting hurt and regretting anything at the end "

...Fionna nods her head up and down...

" Yep I'm sure Cake , I know what I'm doing "

" Oh wow baby girl , well baby I'm going to sleep because I'm tire as glob "

" Oh okay Good night Cake "

" Aren't you coming up to sleep? "

" I will Cake in a minute "

" Oh okay "

...Cake gets near Fionna one last time before going to sleep...

" Baby girl If you loved them you should tell ML and FP how much you love them "

...Fionna interrupts Cake...

" Cake I don't know if it's a good Idea , I mean FP is fire and ML is a vampire and I don't know If they like me back

plus If I ever dated one of them It would probably end up horribly "

...Cake stares at Fionna with a worried look...

" Why would you say that Honey? "

" It's just I'm a bit scared that if I ever dated FP and made him mad he'll burn me and If I dated Marshall and I made him mad

He'll turn me into a vampire or probably hit me with his monster fists or something like that "

...Cake stares at Fionna...

" Now honey If FP ever tries burning you I'll simply put water on him and If it's Marshall Lee I'll simply get a match and

burn him along with a stake thru his heart "

...Fionna gets shocked at what Cake said...

" OH MY GLOB , CAKE DON'T EVER DO THAT , THEY'RE MY FRIENDS! "

" Baby girl you know I'll never do that unless they try anything like that on you "

" Oh okay anyways Cake I don't know who I should choose? "

...Cake smiles at Fionna...

" Well which of them do you like the most : FP ( Flame Prince ) , ML ( Marshall Lee ) or PG ( Prince Gumball )? "

" Cake I already told you I don't like PG atleast not after he rejected me 6 months ago that's why I don't like him anymore "

" Hold up sweetie what happened 6 months ago with you and Gumball , you never told me about that baby girl? "

...Fionna looks at Cake...

" Weren't you there with me at Gumballs Party 6 months ago? "

" Well yeah but as I remembered I was more with Lord monochromicorn than with you "

" Oh yeah I remember "

" Well tell me baby what happened that day? "

" Okay I'll tell you "

...Suddenly Marshall Lee appears in back of Fionna...

" Ooohhh a story I wanna hear about this Fi "

...Fionna freaks out...

" HOLY GLOB MARSHALL LEE , WHAT THE GLOB ARE YOU DOING HERE AND HOW THE GLOB DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE? "

...Marshall Lee starts Laughing...

" Ha ha well Fi , I came in thru the window didn't you see me? "

" Well no "

" Well tell the story i wanna hear , I even invited Flamie and Lumpy Space Prince "

"WHAT THE GLOB WHY DID YOU INVITED THEM AND BTW AREN'T YOU AND FP ENEMIES OR SOMETHING? "

...Marshall Lee looks at Fionna and Cake...

" Come on Fionna is going to be fun I even Invited PG "

...Fionna freaks out even more...

" WHAT THE GLOB IS WRONG WITH YOU MARSHALL? "

" Come on Fi it's gonna be like a short sleep over "

" Augh Fine geez so when are they coming? "

...Fionna hears someone knocking at the door and opens it and it's : Prince Gumball , FP and Lumpy Space Prince...

" Hey Fionna "

" HEY FIONNA AND OH MY GLOB A SLEEPOVER! "

" Hey Fionna and Cake "

...Fionna smiles at FP , PG and LSP ( Lumpy Space Prince )...

" Hey guys come in there's chips and sodas "

...everyone comes inside and sits down to hear the embarassing story that Marshall Lee made Fionna tell especially in front of PG...

" Okay start the story about PG rejecting you "

...Fionna's face gets red like a tomato...

" Fi are you okay? "

" Yeah I'm okay , Guys sit down "

...everyone plus cake and lord monochromicorn sits down to hear the story...

"Okay umm well the story goes umm like like this this.. "

...6 Months ago at Prince Gumball 's Ball room party...

" Okay Cake you sure this is going to work? "

" Yes love now go and talk to Gumball "

...Cake pushes Fionna towards Gumball...

" So I like I was saying My experiment went good "

...Fionna goes inside the ball room dance with a white dress and says hi to ML...

" Hey Marshall Lee "

...ML says hi back to Fionna...

" Fionna you're wearing a dress , that is crazy son "

" Quiet you oh hi Gumball "

...PG turns and sees Fionna...

" Hey Fionna "

" Oh hey PG "

" Fionna Come with me for a second "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Okay PG , See you Later Marshall "

" Okay Later Fi "

...Later at Gumball's room...

" So umm Gumball I wanted to ask you something? "

" Umm yeah what is it Fionna? "

" I was wondering how do you feel about me , you know as in go in out or being your gf? "

" Fionna I'm sorry but I don't see you as my girlfriend I just see you as my friend I hope you'll understand? "

" Sniff..Sniff... you know sometimes I don't even know who you are anymore so I'll be leaving now sniff...snifff... "

...Fionna starts running away from PG and bumps into Marshall Lee...

"Oops sorry Marshall "

" It's okay Fi , what's wrong Fi? "

" It's umm PG he umm rejected me he he I guess I was just a fool knowing he won't like me like that "

" Well Fi to be honest I like you "

" Thanks Marshall "

" No problem Fi "

...Back to the present...

" So that's about it guys sniff...sniff... "

" FI I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry "

" Well are you sniff...sniff... happy now I even told it in front of PG so tell me Marshall are you happy now? "

" Well since you're saying it like that I'm sorry and no I'm not happy at that because I just made you cry "

...Cake Punches Marshall Lee into the ground...

" THAT'S FOR HURTING MY BABY AND FOR EMBARRASSING HER IN FRONT OF PG , FP and LSP! "

...Fionna runs to her room crying with her face all red like a tomato...

" FIONNNNAAAAAAAA! "

...Marshall Lee flies to Fionna's room...

" You know Gumball If you hadn't rejected her she wouldn't act like this , you know what you did really hurts her , If I would do something for her

I would definitely BURN YOU TO CRISP but since she's my friend and that would hurt her even more I won't do that but I hope you know what

you're doing because the last thing I don't want to see is Fionna crying , which we are seeing that right now and I feel Like burning you , you bastard! "

" Look I know I shouldn't have hurt her like that but I was telling her the truth I don't see her like that "

...Later in Fionna's room...

" Sniff...Sniff... how could you humiliate me like that Marshall "

" Look FI I'm sorry I never meant to make you cry please forgive me Fi "

" Well I'll forgive you on one condition Marshall "

...Fionna smirks at Marshall Lee...

" What is it Fi and why in glob's name are you looking at me like that? "

" Pretend to be my boyfriend in front of Prince Gumball and I'll forgive you "

" REALLY FI ARE YOU SERIOUS! "

" Yeah but remember we're pretending not real okay so don't give yourself any hopes

because we're just pretending to be bf and gf "

" Oh okay "

...Marshall Lee's thought...

" OH MY GLOB SHE JUST ASKED ME TO BE HER BOYFRIEND WOOO HOOO BUT SINCE IT'S PRETENDING I'LL TRY MAKING IT INTO

A REAL RELATIONSHIP BUT FOR NOW I'LL CONTINUE PRETENDING THAT IS UNTIL SHE TELLS ME TO STOP FAKING IT THEN

I'LL MAKE MY REAL MOVE WHICH IS BY KISSING HER IN FRONT OF PG AND FP AND I'LL SHOW CAKE HOW MUCH

I LOVE FIONNA THEN SHE'LL BELIEVE ME BY SHOWING HER AND FIONNA HOW MUCH I CARE ABOUT HER ."

...End of Marshall Lee's thoughts...

" MARSHALL LEE ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME! "

" Huh yeah I'm listening "

" Oh okay then let's go downstairs "

...Fionna's thought...

" OH MY GLOB I CAN'T BELIEVE I ASKED MARSHALL LEE TO PRETEND TO BE MY BOYFRIEND , WELL I'M SURE HE'LL UNDERSTAND

HOW MUCH I STILL CARE ABOUT PG EVEN THOUGHT I KNOW MARSHALL AND FP LOVE ME , WAIT HOLD ON A SECOND WHY

DO I EVEN LIKE GUMBALL WHEN IT'S OBVIOUS THAT MARSHALL LEE AND FP THAT TRULY LOVE ME FOR WHO I AM , MAYBE I'LL

REALLY GIVE MARSHALL LEE A CHANCE TO BE MY BOYFRIEND OR MAYBE FP , YOU KNOW WHAT I'LL ASK FP TO BE MY BOYFRIEND

SO I GUESS I'LL CANCEL WITH MARSHALL LEE ABOUT PRETENDING TO BE MY BF "

...End of Fionna's thoughts...

" Fionna are you okay? "

" Umm Marshall can we talk "

" Sure what is it Fi? "

" Could we stop pretending and just be friends? "

" OH BUT I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO PRETEND TO BE BF AND GF? "

" Well I'm gonna ask FP "

" Oh okay "

...Later downstairs with Cake , FP ,PG and LSP...

" I' m going home guys tell Fionna bye for me "

...Fionna goes downstairs...

" Bye Lumpy Space Prince "

" Oh bie Fionna "

...Lumpy space prince left...

" FP can I talk to you? "

" Sure Fionna "

...later on in the kitchen...

" FP can we be boyfriend and girlfriend? "

" Woah what? "

" You heard me FP "

" Well okay but are you sure about this? "

" Yeah I'm sure and besides I like you FP "

...Flame Prince's thoughts...

" OH MY GLOB I CAN'T BELIEVE FIONNA ASKED ME TO BE HER BOYFRIEND THOUGHT I'M NOT SURE IF SHE'S DOING THIS BECAUSE PG

REJECTED HER OR BECAUSE SHE TRULY LIKES ME EITHER WAYS I'M SO HAPPY I JUST HOPE CAKE COULD ACCEPT ME AS FIONNA'S BOYFRIEND "

...End of Flame Prince's thoughts...

" So umm.. Fionna do you wanna go on a date with me tomorrow since we're boyfriend and girlfriend? "

...Fionna blushes...

" Umm...Yeah "

" Cool then I'll pick you up tomorrow at 3:00 pm "

" Okay "

...Marshall Lee was hearing everything in back of Fionna and FP...

" OH MY GLOB! "

...Cake runs to Marshall Lee...

" What is it vampire boy? "

" CAKE FIONNA AND FP ARE DATING? "

...Cake turns huge...

" MY BABY IS DATING FIRE BOY?! "

" Yeah "

...Cake screams Fionna and FP's name out loud...

" FIONNA AND FP I DEMAND YOU TWO TO COME HERE NOW! "

" Yeah what is it cake? "

" Uh what is it cake? "

" How and when in Glob's name did you two started dating? "

" About an hour ago he he "

" Don't he he me sweetie! "

...Prince Gumball interrupts them...

" Guys I'll be going home now okay and Fionna I'm sorry for how I treated you , I hope you could forgive me "

" Oh I'm good actually I feel great Gumball you wanna know why "

" WHY? "

" Because I'm dating Flame Prince "

...To be continued...


	10. Fionna's Date with Flame Prince

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're cartoon networks except water prince because he's my Original Character (OC) but the rest of the story is mines also i added 2 new characters but these 2 characters are my original characters (OC) they're called**

**Ice Prince and Water Prince Also the characters I'm doing it on are out of characters so the Fionna that I'm doing the story about I'm making her in a different way from her original version So I apologize If you guys think she's too girly It's because I made her like that so she's ( OOC )**

**anyways lets continue :**

* * *

Last time on Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake : Fionna asked FP out on a date he said yes and now Fionna is getting

ready for their date well lets continue ,

...Later at Fionna's Tree house were Fionna and Cake were...

" OH MY GLOB CAKE MY DATE WITH FP IS IN 1 HOUR WHAT DO I DO? "

...Fionna starts freaking out but cake calms her down...

" Honey calm down Everything is going to be okay now the first thing you should do is take a bath now go and take your bath sweety

while I make your dress "

...Fionna calms down...

" Okay thanks Cake "

" No problem Honey "

...Fionna opens the bathroom door locks it and turns the hot water on...

" There that should do it "

...Fionna takes her clothes off when suddenly she realizes that someone is starring at her and tells that person to show himself...

" OKAY WHOEVER YOU ARE CO-COME OUT OF THERE OR ELSE! "

...Fionna stutters...

" HE HE Well If you say so my cute Little bunny "

...That person reveals himself to Fionna and Fionna gets surprised at the person that was starring at her naked...

" HOLY GLOB IT'S YOU! "

" Well I do Have a name FI "

." MA-MARSHALL LEE! "

...Fionna stutters nervously...

" Yep that's me so FI last time I saw you naked was when you were 5 remember "

" Shut it you know I was very little and innocent so I didn't have anyone to take a bath with well besides Cake and

you were my first friend and besides It was only because I didn't wanna take my bath alone and you took a bath with me

but this time is different because I'm 17 and your 113 anyways get out I'm gonna take my bath alone in peace and quiet

NOW GET Y-YOU PERVERTED VAMPIRE! "

...Marshall Lee gets near Fionna making Fionna's face get completely red and making her get nervous with her body

completely naked showing him her upper area and lower area...

" Come on FI haven't you ever wonder what TIER 15 is huh well do you wanna know what It Is , well do you? "

" NO WAY DUDE YOU'RE ALREADY CREEPING ME OUT SO PLEASE GET OUT BEFORE I CALL CAKE "

...Marshall Lee nods his head...

" NOPE , I'M STAYING HERE TO SEE THE SHOW I EVEN BROUGHT A FEW STRAWBERRY TO CHEW ON "

...Fionna punches Marshall Lee into the ground...

" GET THE GLOB OUT OF HERE MAR-MARSHALL LEE! "

...Fionna stutters...

" Come on FI you know we could do tier 15 here just the two of us "

...Marshall Lee gets so close to Fionna that his chest squeezes Fionna's Upper area...

" I-I-I SAID G-GET OUT OF HE-HERE YOU PERVERT! "

...Fionna stutters at the point that her whole face turns completely RED...

" FI don't be like that now come here I wanna hug you my little cuddle bunny "

...Marshall Lee takes his shirt off , grabs Fionnas arm and pulls her naked and soft skin towards his cold bare chest...

" YOU PERVERT GET OFF ME! "

...Marshall Lee starts licking Fionna's neck and goes down towards her soft bare boobs making Fionna blush all red...

" ST-STOP THIS MA-MARSHALL! "

" NEVER! "

...Fionna starts moaning and from outside cake hears a noise coming from Fionna's bathroom and knocks the door...

" ST-STOP MA-MARSHALL LEE "

...Cake knocks the door...

" Sweety are you okay you sound a bit strange is everything okay in there? "

...Fionna covers Marshall Lee's mouth...

" Yeah I'm okay I'm drying myself I'll be outside in a minute "

" Okay honey and hurry up because I have 2 surprises for you "

" Really what is it? "

" both Gumball and FP are here they wanna see you "

...Fionna punches ML into the floor and finishes her bath right next to the perverted vampire...

" Hey Fi wanna do it? "

" Stop that ML let me finish my bath please "

" Aww fine but next time we'll do it! "

" Sure whatever you say ML oh and one more thing I wanted to tell you "

" And what would that be FI? "

...Fionna opens the door , throws ML outside her bathroom and tells Cake loudly that ML spied on her

and tried doing tier 15 with her...

" CAKE , FP AND PG MARSHALL LEE SPIED ON ME AND TRIED DOING TIER 15 ON ME! "

...PG, FP and Cake run all the way to were Fionna and ML were seeying Fionna in her bath towel

all wrapped up half naked...

" FIONNA OH MY GLOB DID MARSHALL LEE SPIED ON YOU? "

" BABY IS WHAT FP SAYING TRUE DID ML SPIED ON YOU? "

...Fionna nods her head and throws Marshall Lee in front of her...

" HE HE OH HEY PG , FP AND CAKE :) "

...CAKE GRABS ML BY THE NECK AND THROWS HIM OUT OF THE WINDOW...

" OUCH THE SUN IT BURNSSSSS "

...CAKE THROWS AN UMBRELLA AT ML...

" HERE GET THIS AND GET OUT OF HERE! "

" OKAY THANKS CAKE AND FI SEE YOU LATER BABY BUNNY "

...3 hours Later after everyone Left and only Cake , Fionna and FP were alone...

" Fionna Are you ready for our date? "

" Yeah I'm coming "

...Fionna Appears with a beautiful white dress with yellow sunflowers that Cake made for Fionna...

" Well what do you think FP ( Flame Prince)? "

" WOW Fionna you look beautiful "

" Umm thanks FP "

...Fionna blushes...

" No problem Fionna shall we go? "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Yeah Let's go "

" Bye honey have fun "

" Bye Cake I will "

...Later on in the park were Fionna and Flame Prince were...

" Flame Prince I brought some sandwiches want some? "

" Yeah sure give me one "

" Okay here "

...Fionna gives FP a sandwich...

" yum this is delicious did you make this Fionna? "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Yeah I made it Last night "

" Nice I like it your good at cooking? "

" Yeah I've always been a fan of cooking I think If I remember The first thing I made when I was Little was

chocolate chip cookies and strawberry cookies 4 for me and the ones with strawberry I gave them to ML "

" So Marshall Lee was your first friend besides Cake? "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Yeah Marshall Lee was my first best friend he was my best bud whenever I had nightmares I would usually

sneak out of my house and go to his house and sleep next to him while he sings me a lullaby which It usually used to

put me to sleep but not anymore then after Marshall Lee I met Prince Gumball ( PG ) and to me he was

my First Crush even thought every time I tried confessing my love for him he would just either laugh or reject me

in a serious tone "

...Flame Prince Looks at Fionna...

" WOW FIONNA I NEVER KNEW THIS PART OF YOU "

" FP DON'T MENTION THIS TO MARSHALL BECAUSE I NEVER TOLD HIM THIS AND EVEN IF I DID HE WOULD JUST

LAUGHT AT THAT ANYWAYS PLEASE KEEP IT A SECRET BETWEEN US YOU KNOW AS FRIENDS "

...FP gets sad...

" OH just friends? "

" Yeah why FP you thought we were going to be more than friends? "

...Flame Prince nods his head...

" Well yeah but I guess I was a bit too foolish thinking we were going to be more than friends "

" Wait a second FP you're not a fool or a bad person I just wanted a simple date that's all "

" Oh okay Fionna "

...2 hours Later when it was dark already...

" Well Fionna I better be going anyways thanks for today "

" No problem FP oh and one more thing FP come here "

" Sure Fionna "

...FP get's near Fionna and Fionna gives FP a kiss on the lips for at least 1 minute...

" Umm that was for uh today FP "

...both Fionna and Flame Prince blush at the kiss they gave each other...

" Umm okay well uh bye Fionna "

" Bye FP "

...Suddenly Marshall Lee appears in back of Fionna...

" HEY FI "

...Fionna turns around and sees Marshall Lee...

" OH MY GLOB MARSHALL LEE DIDN'T YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON AFTER WHAT HAPPENED IN THE BATHROOM "

" To be honest I came back to tell you I'm sorry I didn't mean to see you naked and to scare you and too act all

perverted so that's about it well uh Bye FI "

...Fionna Grabs Marshall Lee's t-shirt...

" Wait don't go "

" Why not? "

" Because I wanted to Ask you something? "

...Marshall Lee looks at Fionna with a cocky smirk on his face...

" Well what is it .. hold on don't tell me you changed your mind and you want me to show you

what tier 15 is "

...Fionna get's mad...

" WHAT THE GLOB IS WRONG WITH YOU ML YOU USED TO BE SO KIND AND GENTLE NOT A PERVERT! "

" I'm still the same Marshall you met and anyways I'm a guy I have needs and right now my needs is you as in tier 15 you "

" YOU'RE A PERVERT! "

...Marshall Lee starts laughing his ass off...

" Well you're a scared little bunny that still doesn't want to learn what tier 15 is "

" You know what I don't even wanna know so good bye Marshall "

" Wait Fi don't go "

...To be continued...


	11. The Truth or Dare Accident

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're cartoon networks except water prince because he's my Original Character (OC) but the rest of the story is mines also i added 2 new characters but these 2 characters are my original characters (OC) they're called**

**Ice Prince and Water Prince Also the characters I'm doing it on are out of characters so the Fionna that I'm doing the story about I'm making her in a different way from her original version So I apologize If you guys think she's too girly It's because I made her like that so she's ( OOC )**

**anyways lets continue :**

* * *

****Last time in Adventure time with Fionna and Cake , Fionna's Date with Flame Prince went great until Fionna told FP that she couldn't

be his girlfriend , well Let's continue :

...Later on were Fionna and Cake were in Fionna's tree house...

" Oh Cake what should I do? "

" About what honey? "

...Fionna Looks at Cake...

" Well umm.. FP and I went our date last night then at the middle of our date he asked me If I could be his girlfriend "

" Well what did you tell him honey? "

" I said no "

...Cake looks at Fionna...

" Why did you said no to him? "

" Because He's not the only one I love "

...Cake gets shocked...

" OH MY GLOB HONEY WHO ELSE DO YOU LOVE AND DON'T SAY IT'S GUMBALL CAUSE I ALREADY KNOW THAT YOU LOVE HIM "

" No, no Cake the thing is whenever I'm near Marshall Lee I start to get sweaty and I start blushing alot , my heart starts bumping

a lot and the worse part is that I get butterflies in my stomach "

" OH MY GLOB FIONNA! "

" What what is it cake is it bad? "

...Fionna starts freaking out but cake calms her down...

" No baby It's not bad It's just that's called LOVE and you're feeling like that Because your feelings For Marshall Lee are

stronger than the feelings you used to have for Gumball and Maybe stronger than the one you have for FP "

" Really? "

" Yeah honey but I'm surprised that you have fallen in love with that old perverted vampire instead of falling for FP "

" He he well I don't know what to do I also Love Flame Prince but as for Gumball I don't feel anything for Gumball not after

he rejected 6 times so I'm tired of getting rejected so I'm moving on plus whenever Gumball makes me cry Marshall Is there so

that's about it "

" Well that's my girl move on PG isn't even manly every time Ice Queen comes you have to save his little pink butt and

at least with Marshall Lee and Flame Prince It's different because they're manly boys and they're perfect for you baby girl

no go and run to Marshall and tell him how you feel about him "

" Actually I decided to Invite them all to my tree house to tell them how I feel and to give Gumball a piece of my mind "

...Cake gets surprised...

" OH MY GLOB DON'T DO THAT BABY! "

...Fionna looks at Cake...

" Why? "

" Because If you do that they'll start fighting for you in front of you and If it's FP he'll burn the tree house down ,

remember That FP is Fire and be careful with Fire honey you'll burn yourself and burn Marshall and Gumball as well "

" I know Cake I'm careful I promise you anyways I called all of them already and they should be here any minute oh

by the way I told them that You're not gonna be here with me "

" OH MY GLOB BABY WHY DID YOU DO THAT? "

" Because Lord Monochromicorn told me to tell you to go home because your kittens miss you "

" OH MY POOR KITTENS I REMEMBER NOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE SOMETHING TO THEM , WELL LATER

BABY GIRL , GOOD LUCK WITH THEM LATER ON TELL ME WHO YOU CHOSE AND BE CAREFUL WITH FP "

" Will do , see ya Cake "

...someone is knocking the door and Fionna goes and opens it...

" Oh hey guys what's up "

" Hey Fi "

...Marshall Lee gives Fionna a kiss on her left cheek making her blush a lot...

" Umm He-Heyyy ma-marshall.. "

" Ha ha look at you FI you're as red as a tomato "

" Shut up "

...Fionna punches Marshall Lee...

" Ouch my cheek meat "

...Flame Prince looks at Fionna...

" Hey Fionna "

" Oh hey FP "

...Flame Prince gives Fionna a kiss on her right cheek making her blush but not as much as the kiss that Marshall Lee gave her...

" Hey Gumball "

" Oh Hey Fionna "

...Prince Gumball hugs Fionna in a friendly way...

" thanks for the hug PG "

" No problem Fionna "

" Anyways come in you guys "

" Okay FI "

" Okay Fionna "

...Later at night in Fionna's living room were Fionna , PG , FP and ML were...

" So guys wanna play truth or dare? "

" Sure Fi "

" Yeah Fionna "

" Okay "

...Fionna gets a empty bottle that she has and placed it in the floor...

" Alright who's first? "

" I wanna go first FI "

" Okay Marshall your first "

...Marshall Lee starts spinning the bottle and it stops on Fionna...

" Okay FI truth or dare? "

" Umm I guess truth "

" Okay Fionna if you had to choose between me , PG and ML who would you choose? "

" I guess I'll go for both FP and ML because PG is a jerk with no feelings no offense dude "

...Prince Gumball shrugs his shoulders...

" It's Okay Fionna I understand "

" Okay next "

...Fionna spins the bottle that stops on Marshall Lee...

" Okay Marshall Truth or Dare? "

" I choose Dare "

" Okay I dare you to punch Gumball in his face for being a jerk to me "

" No problem FI "

" WHAT?! NO DON'T YOU DARE MARSHALL LEE! "

" Too bad bubba Fionna dared me to do it and it's a dare so I gotta do it "

...Marshall Lee punches Gumball in the face...

" Ouch my face "

...Fionna starts laughing at how funny she thought it was making her feel better...

" FIONNA THAT ISN'T FUNNY I GOT PUNCHED AND I'M STARTING TO NOTICE THAT YOU LIKE ME GETTING HURT "

" Oh come on Gumball It's just a game "

" I don't care If it's a game it still hurts me "

" Oh bubba don't be such a party loser "

" Oh that's it , you wanna play at that level then wait until my turn because 2 can play at that game! "

" Guys come on It's FP's turn "

" Okay "

...Marshall Lee spins the bottle and it stops on FP ( Flame Prince )...

" Okay FP truth or dare "

" Umm Dare "

...Prince Gumball starts laughing evily...

" Guys I seriously don't like bubba's face right now "

" Well to bad Marshall Lee okay FP I dare you to burn Fionna's hands "

" WHAT?! "

" You heard me Flamie "

" I'm sorry but I won't do that dare I don't wanna hurt the girl I love plus her hands are too cute to be burned "

" Bubba revenge won't solve this "

" Oh yeah It will okay FP if you don't burn Fionna's hands I'll put water on you "

" OH MY GLOB ARE YOU CRAZY BUBBA? "

" YOU WOULDN'T DARE TO PUT WATER ON ME "

" HECK YEAH , WATCH ME "

" ARE YOU THREATENING ME? "

" YES I AM "

...Flame Prince makes a Fire ball and tries throwing it to Prince Gumball but Fionna gets in the way and her face gets burned...

" NOOO FI ARE YOU OKAY FI SAY SOMETHING? "

" * Coughs * Yeah I'm alright wait hold on how come I can't see oh my glob I CAN'T SEE! "

" FI please calm down I'll take you to the hospital , FP and bubba If FI loses her eye sight Because of you two I'LL KILL YOU BOTH! "

" Fionna we're coming with yo... "

...Marshall Interrupts Prince Gumball and FP...

" DON'T EVEN TRY GETTING NEAR HER YOU GET ME YOU STUPID BASTARDS BTW I ALREADY CALLED CAKE AND TOLD HER EVERYTHING! "

...Suddenly Cake appears and hits Prince Gumball into the floor and gets water and puts FP down shivering of his

weakness against water...

" Awwwww Water It burnssss "

" Aww I think My leg is broken "

" WELL TO BAD TRY CRAWLING TO YOUR STUPID CASTLE AND FLAMIE DON'T YOU EVER GET NEAR MY BABY OR I'LL KILL YOU AND

PG BTW THE ONLY ONE THAT I'LL ALLOW TO GET NEAR MY BABY IS MARSHALL LEE THE REST OF YOU GO STARIGHT TO HELL

BECAUSE I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU 2 NEAR FIONNA EVER AGAIN GOT IT LET THIS BE A WARNING FOR BOTH OF YOU BECAUSE IF

YOU 2 TRY GETTING NEAR MY BABY AGAIN I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU GOT IT! "

...Both PG and FP nods their heads...

" Yes Cake "

" As you wish Cake just please do me a favor and give my fire power back "

" Okay here's a match now fire yourself "

...Later on at the emergency room in the candy kingdom...

" Well doctor Is Fi going to be okay? "

" I'm Afraid not I think she might lost her eye sight forever "

" Nooo you can't say that It Can't be true "

" Marshall Lee Is your name right? "

" Yeah "

" Look kid her eye sight is temporary it's not permanent "

" YOU SCARED THE GLOB OUT OF ME AND TO THINK I THOUGHT I LOST HER FOR GOOD BECAUSE I

WANTED FOR HER TO KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE HER AND NOW YOU SCARED THE GLOB OUT OF ME AND CAKE WHAT

IS WRONG WITH YOU DUDE?! "

" Sorry kid anyways like I was saying her eye sight is temporary "

" Doctor how long is my baby going to be like that? "

" Within 4 months she'll have her eye sight back as normal nothing wrong just a bit of flame in her eyes so all that burning

should go away in like 3 or 4 months mean while you should give her sunglasses and let her rest at least let her eyes rest

okay and that's about it she's in the back sitting down go ahead and take her back home "

" Okay doctor thanks "

" By the way kid don't cry her eye sight will come back withing 4 months okay so the good thing is that she didn't lose her eye

sight she just has something burning in her eye okay so don't lose hope because I see you how much you love her "

" Thanks doc "

" No problem "

...Later at the tree house after coming from the doctors Marshall Lee was carrying Fionna to her bed...

" Put Fionna here Marshall "

" Okay "

...Marshall Lee lays Fionna in her bed resting...

" Marshall Lee could we talk for a minute "

" Sure Cake what's up? "

" Now tell me HOW IN GLOB'S NAME DID THIS HAPPEN? "

" Well we were playing truth or dare and Fionna dares me to punch Bubba then Bubba takes it out on FI by telling

FP to burn her hand , He didn't want to do that bubba kept threatening FP , FP get's mad he tries shooting

fire at bubba and Fionna gets in the way and that's what happened "

" Okay now that you finish telling me this since Fionna loves you very much and I can't stay with her Because I have my kittens

to day care off and I live away from her I was wondering do you think she could move in with you because the last thing I don't

wanna see is PG and FP coming to her tree house and since they don't know where you live can you please let her live with you

but NO TIER 15 okay "

" Okay Cake oh I was gonna ask you because you just told me she loves me does she really feel that way about me? "

...Marshall Lee blushes while asking that question to Cake...

"Oh yes she told me that whenever she's around you she feels sweaty ,she get's nervous and she gets butterflies in her stomach "

"Really Cake? "

" Yep that's how much she loves you "

" Oh wow I never knew I was that Important to her "

" One more thing don't tell my baby girl that I told you this or she'll kill me "

" Umm If I were to tell you that FI is behind you what would you say? "

" SHE'S BEHIND ME ISN'T SHE? "

" Yep "

...Cake turns around and sees Fionna angry at her but with something covering her eyes because of her accident with

PG and FP...

" Oh hey sweety "

" Cake didn't I tell you not to tell Marshall Lee this I swear to glob If I could see I would kill you "

" Now now baby cakes you wouldn't hit your sweet loving cat that raised you would you? "

" Marshall can u take me to were Cake is because I can't see "

" Okay FI here hit her "

...Fionna hits Cake in her face...

" Ouch baby cakes stop it I surrender "

" Good anyways so what's up Marshall "

" FI Cake told me you should move in with me because she has to go back home to her kittens and she doesn't want

PG and FP to take advantage of you like this anyways she wants you to move in with me so PG and FP won't find you "

" Are you sure that you're not making this up to be alone with me? "

...Cake touches Fionna and Fionna feels Cakes paws on her shoulder...

" Sweety Marshall Lee is right I told him to make sure you're safe by moving in with him so please listen to me

and trust me he's the only one I could trust that won't hurt you so trust us okay baby cakes "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Okay Cake "

" Okay Let's start getting everything packed for her to move in tomorrow Cake I'll help you pack "

" Oh you're right Marshall the sooner we packed the sooner she'll be able to live without being bothered by those two

morons that tried hurting her and yes help me pack her things "

" Wait Cake I'll help "

" No way baby cakes the doctor told you to rest so you will rest and that includes no more battles with Ice Queen and

not helping in things that you can't see at least for now "

" FI the doctor said that until 4 months from now you can't be doing things that will require for you to move or to move

with your hands so no and stay there my cute little bunny "

" Aww but I really wanted to help and really Marshall I'm a cute bunny now "

" Fi you have always been my cute little bunny anyways stay there okay bunny "

" Oh okay "

...Later on after finishing packing Fionna's things...

" Okay guys let's go to sleep because tomorrow is going to be a new day and a bit hectic in moving to Marshall Lee's

house good night Baby cakes and ML "

" Good night Fi and Cake "

" Good night Marshall "

...To be continued...


	12. Moving in with Marshall Lee Part 1

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're cartoon networks except water prince because he's my Original Character (OC) but the rest of the story is mine. Also the characters I'm doing it on are out of characters so the Fionna that I'm doing the story about I'm making her in a different way from her original version So I apologize If you guys think she's too girly It's because I made her like that so she's ( OOC )anyways **

**I hope u guys like it and enjoy.**

**Last time on Adventure time with Fionna and Cake : Flame Prince and Prince Gumball got into a fight **

**and by accident Flame Prince burned Fionna's eyes later they took her to the hospital to check up on her sight but it wasn't bad**

**the doctor told her about her eyes getting better in 4 months and since Cake is moving away she warned FP and PG to stay**

**away from Fionna so Cake made Fionna move in with Marshall Lee well Let's continue :**

...Later on were Fionna was...

" So Cake were's PG and FP? "

" They're gone sweety "

" Why? "

" It's for your own good now rest "

" Okay Cake "

...4 Months Later...

" FI can you see? "

" Well umm.. I see you and Cake a bit blurry but it's getting clearly I'm feeling a bit better let me go and wash my face "

" Okay honey go and wash your face but be careful okay baby "

" Okay Cake "

...Later after Fionna finished washing her face...

" Okay I'm back "

" Well how do you feel FI? "

" OH MY GLOB sniff..sniff.. "

" FI are you okay? "

" GUYS I COULD SEE PERFECTLY NOW! "

" Really sweety? "

" Really FI? "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Yeah I could see you and Cake perfectly "

" Wow I can't believe you could see , I thought I was going to lose you and your pretty eye sight and

I thought you weren't gonna be able to see me and Cake "

...Fionna holds Marshall Lee's face with her hand...

" Silly boy of course I was gonna get better and please stop crying Marshall because It hurts me to see you crying "

...Marshall Lee nods his head and stops crying...

" Sniff...Sniff...okay FI "

" So umm Cake what's going on I heard that FP and Gumball won't come to my tree house anymore "

" FI don't worry about them they're gone so I don't think you should worry about them anymore "

" But Marshall "

...Cake interrupts Fionna...

" Sweety don't worry about them anymore "

" Fine Cake so what now? "

" Right now I'm happy you could see again sweety "

" Really Cake? "

...Suddenly Cake gives Fionna a hug so tight Fionna could barely breath...

" Uh Cake you're hugging me too tight I can't breath "

" Oops sorry honey "

...Cake let's go of Fionna...

" So I guess I won't be able to see Gumball or Flame Prince huh? "

" No FI , you won't see them ever again not after what they did this to you and I'm happy that you

didn't lose your eye sight "

...Marshall Lee hugs Fionna softly with his arms touching Fionna's back...

" Oh um M-Marshall could you let go because this is getting akward "

" Oh sorry FI It's just I'm so happy that you're here In my house with me btw I already made your room

and Cake organized all of your clothes "

" Really Cake? "

...Cake nods her head...

" Yep "

" Thanks Cake "

" No problem Honey "

" Well aren't you leaving to see your kittens? "

" Oh yes now that you reminded me yes I'll be leaving now oh btw Marshall Lee "

" What is it Cake? "

" NO TIER 15 DO YOU UNDERSTAND BOTH OF YOU! "

" But what's Tier 15? "

...Marshall Lee covers Fionna's mouth before saying anything else...

" No Problem we won't do Tier 15 "

...Marshall Lee pushes Cake out of his house...

" Well remember baby girl If Marshall Lee tries anything on you call me okay so I could kick his butt "

" Okay Cake "

" Well bye Cake "

" Bye Cake "

...to be continued...


	13. Moving in with Marshall Lee part 2

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're cartoon networks except water prince because he's my Original Character (OC) but the rest of the story is mine. Also the characters I'm doing it on are out of characters so the Fionna that I'm doing the story about I'm making her in a different way from her original version So I apologize If you guys think she's too girly It's because I made her like that so she's ( OOC )anyways **

**I hope u guys like it and enjoy. Btw I apologize If my last chapter was too short but I promise this one will be longer,**

**Anyways back to what I was saying Last time on Adventure time with Fionna and Cake : **

**Fionna got better fom her eye sight and Cake left her at Marshall Lee's house so **

**she could live with him in a separate room well let's continue :**

...Later on after Cake Left were Fionna and Marshall Lee were...

" So FI now that Cake is gone I could tell you what tier 15 is "

" Yeah I guess you could tell me what it is but um why did you cover my mouth when I was gonna say

what tier 15 was? "

...Marshall Lee pushes Fionna Into the wall and kisses Fionna In the Lips...

" Because I wanted to show you what Tier 15 is but If you had told that to Cake she would have

probably kill me If she knew that I would show you what tier 15 Is "

" Why would she kill you and why the glob did you kiss me? "

" Because she will notice that I'm planning to show you what It Is and She will want to stay here to day care of you

from me doing anything to you plus I don't want that to happen because I've been dying to be alone with you FI

so I could finally show you what tier 15 Is "

" Oh my glob Marshall why would you "

...Marshall Lee interrupts her question with a kiss on her lips...

" M-Marshall Lee! "

...Fionna stutters...

" FI I want to show you what TIER 15 Is , well do you wanna know what It is FI? "

...Fionna nods her head while blushing...

" I-I GUE-GUESS "

...Fionna stutters again...

" Ha ha ha Fi you look beautiful when you blush like that "

" Um tha-thanks I mean what? "

...Marshall Lee kisses Fionna In her lips and starts kissing her around her neck making her face get completely

Red like a tomato and making her moan...

" Um Mar-Marshall st-stop! "

" Why FI you don't like what I'm doing to you? "

" Well I uh..um..I-I..do-don't! "

...Marshall Lee gives Fionna a smart ass Smirk at her...

" Well to me It looks like you like it because you're moaning beautifully my cute little bunny "

" Sto-stop It Mar-Marshall! "

" Ha ha ha Okay Fi I'll stop by the way the face you just made It's priceless ha ha "

...Marshall Lee stops teasing Fionna...

" FI your face Is red like a tomato ha ha ha "

" Stop laughing Marshall Lee It's not funny to tease me like that "

" Well to me It Is funny I mean It's so cute that I just teased you for a minute and you start blushing like hell

your face got so red that it looked like a tomato and FI one of my favorite foods that I love to suck the red out of It's

Tomatoes and your face did look like a tomato so you better be careful because If you keep blushing like that

I might suck the red out of you he he "

...Fionna hits Marshall Lee in his cheeks...

" Oww my cheek meat what is wrong with you Fi why did you hit me like that? "

" Because you're acting like a complete jerk and not just that you're a pervert and an Immature vampire! "

" FI I'm sorry I won't tease you like that anymore I promise "

" Yeah right as If I'll believe in anything you say you jerk! "

" Oh come on FI I didn't mean to tease you It's just I wanted to play with you for a while! "

...Fionna starts walking towards her room but Marshall Lee grabs her hand...

" FI I'm sorry I won't do that again I promise "

" Let go of me Marshall! "

" But FI "

" I SAID LET GO OF ME YOU JERK! "

...Marshall Lee lets go of Fionna's hands...

" I'm going back to my room and don't try coming in because right now I don't wanna see you you jerk! "

" Okay FI whatever you say "

...Fionna walks into her room closes her door and locks her door so Marshall Lee won't come in...

" FINE FI BE THAT WAY! "

...Marshall Lee walks to his room and floats in top of his bed...

" Unbelievable I finally want to tell that I love her and she lets go of my hand , closes her door and locks it too

ugh I'm so stupid "

...Marshall Lee hits his forehead 3 times...

" Stupid , stupid , stupid why did I teased her like that on the other hand I am a guy and I have needs but

no I can't take advantage of her like that she's my friend and she will probably hate me If I take advantage of her

like that "

...Later on where Fionna was In her room...

" Oh my glob I can't believe he teased me like that he's such a jerk unbelievable maybe I should tell him I'm sorry

for hitting him wait hold on a second what am I saying he deserves that for teasing me and playing with my feelings

as If I was a toy and the most stupidest thing Is that he's an immature and a pervert at the same time

and to think that I love him he's doing this to me ugh he's such an Idiot It's too bad I can't see Flame Prince or Gumball

anymore , I wonder what FP ( Flame Prince ) Is doing right now? "

...Later on In Fionna's tree house were Flame Prince and Gumball were...

" Dude It's your fault I'll never be able to see Fionna you stupid Gummy "

" Well she shouldn't have treated me so coldly "

" Well you did deserved it after rejecting her love 6 times "

" FP I told her I don't like her like that "

...Flame Prince hits Prince Gumball with a fire ball...

" Ouch that hurts "

" Well you deserve it "

...Suddenly peppermint candy interrupts FP and PG...

" Sir I found out where Fionna Is living now "

" Really well where is she living now peppermint candy? "

" She's living with Marshall Lee the vampire king "

...Flame Prince gets angry...

" WHAT?! "

" NO WAY PEPPERMINT CANDY? "

" Yeah she's living with him but I think she had made her own room at least that's what I heard Cake telling Fionna "

" Well let's go and visit her Flame Prince "

" Yeah Let's go "

...Suddenly Marshall Lee appears behind them...

" So exactly how are you planning to enter my house "

" HOLY GLOB MARSHALL LEE WHAT THE GLOB ARE YOU DOING HERE? "

" I'm here to take my bunny's favorite blanket that she left behind and I appreciate If you guys don't follow me "

" Why not Marshall Lee? "

" Cake told me not to let you guys get close to FI and I will not hesitate to kill you both If you follow me "

" Fine well If you see Fionna tell her we're sorry for making her blind and for making her mad "

" What FI isn't blind she could see again but I'm not letting either of you idiots get close to my bunny "

...FP and PG get surprised at what Marshall Lee said...

" So she isn't blind? "

" She could see again? "

...Marshall Lee nods his head...

" Yeah anyways I have to go FI is in my house alone and she might need me so see you guys Later "

" Okay bye Marshall Lee "

" Bye Marshall "

" Bye FP and bubba "

...Later at Marshall Lee's house were Fionna was...

" I wonder If Marshall Lee Is back? "

...Marshall Lee sneaks behind Fionna quietly...

" Well since he's not here yet I might as well go inside his room and see how his room looks like and maybe

I'll break his precious bunny and his bass guitar so that jerk will know who he's messing with now where's his

bunny and his bass guitar? "

...Fionna bends down and sees Marshall Lee's bunny under his bed while the perverted vampire gets behind Fionna and

holds her butt from behind and whispers in her ears...

" Hey FI what are you doing bending down in that sexy position oh wait are you looking for this? "

" HUH WHAT THE GLOB? "

...Fionna turns around and sees Marshall Lee really close to her body...

" HOLY GLOB MA-MA-MARSHALL HOW IN GLOB'S NAME DID YOU GET IN HERE WITHOUT ME NOTICING YOU? "

" Well let's just say that I'm really good at sneaking in specially If It's getting behind my bunny I'm great at that "

" Well Can you give me your bunny so I could break it? "

" You want it then come and get it "

" MARSHALL LEE! "

...Marshall Lee floats really high in the air holding his bunny...

" Marshall Lee give it back "

" Why this is my bunny? "

" Marshall Lee I mean it give it back "

" Or what bunny? "

...Marshall lee gives a smart ass smirk at Fionna...

" Or I'll kick You "

" Tell you what I'll give it to you on one condition "

" And what condition is it Marshall? "

"Let me show you what TIER 15 Is and I'll give you the bunny back even thought its mines I'll lend it to you

on that condition "

" WHAT ? NO WAY! "

" Fine then I won't lend you my bunny "

" Oh fine whatever dude just give me both my hat and the bunny "

...Marshall lee throws Fionna's hat and his bunny to Fionna...

" HA I TRICKED YOU SEE YA! "

...Marshall Lee closes the door and locks it...

" My my Fionna you naughty little bunny you need to be punished after tricking me "

...Marshall Lee drags Fionna to the bed and pushes her to the bed...

" Holy Glob Ma-Ma-Marshall ge-ge-get off me! "

" Nope I'm not gonna let you go FI! "

" Why? "

" Because you tricked me so now you're getting punished for tricking me! "

" But "

" No buts Fionna you've been a bad little girl "

...Marshall starts kissing Fionna...

" Um st-st-stop Ma-Ma-Marshall "

" No way Fi now relax I won't hurt you "

" You promise that you won't hurt me? "

...Marshall Lee nods his head...

" I promise now relax "

" Oh okay wait hold on "

" What is it Fi? "

" Is this tier 15? "

" It's just the beginning of It and don't worry after we're done you'll feel much happier "

" Really? "

" Yep "

...Marshall Lee starts licking her neck and nibbling on it but not hard enough to puncture it...

" Wait Marshall I don't wanna be a vampire"

" You won't I'm just nibbling on it I won't bite you I promise "

" Oh Okay "

" Can I continue? "

" Yeah go ahead but not to hard "

" Okay "

...Fionna starts moaning after Marshall Lee licked her neck and went down to her boobs making her moan even more...

" Fi can I take your shirt off? "

" Yeah "

...Marshall Lee rips Fionna's shirt off and throws to to the floor...

" Oh my glob Marshall are you that desperate? "

" Yeah I am "

...Marshall Lee goes down with his hands all the way down to Fionna's bra...

" Fi Can I take your bra off? "

" Um I'll take it off instead "

" Okay here let me help you "

...Fionna takes her bra off showing her upper part to Marshall Lee making her blush red like a tomato...

" Don't look I'm embarrassed "

" You're beautiful Fi don't be shy now here get in top of me "

" Um okay "

...Marshall Lee grabs Fionna and puts her in top of him while he takes his shirt off and throws it to the ground...

" Wow Marshall your chest is so cold and Pale? "

" Well I am a Vampire Fi of course my body is cold it's naturally like that "

" OH "

" FI is it okay if I put my tongue around your boobs? "

" Sure um okay "

...Marshall Lee starts licking Fionnas boobs with his snake tongue making her moan even more...

" Aw that feels soooo good "

" So FI do you like what we're doing? "

" Yeah what Is this? "

" FI this Is what they call TIER 15 "

" Wow really? "

...Marshall Lee nods his head...

" Yeah , FI can I take off your skirt and your panties? "

" Yeah sure Marshall "

...Marshall Lee takes Fionna's skirt and underwear and throws It to the floor...

" OH MY GLOB MARSHALL LEE! "

" What I liked to be fast at this "

" So do I keep going? "

" Yeah go ahead "

...Marshall starts licking fionna's boobs then he starts licking her all the way down making Fionna get a lot of

orgasm at the same time...

" OH GL-GLOB MA-MA-MARSHALL "

...Marshall starts puting two fingers inside of Fionna's private area and starts playing with it until she gets really excited...

" Ma-Marshall can I ask you for a favor? "

" Sure Fi what Is It? "

" Can I take off your pants? "

" He he no I'll take them off for you "

" Oh okay "

...Marshall Lee takes off his pants and his boxers revealing his private area to Fionna...

" Woah Marshall? "

" What what's wrong Fi? "

" You have it um big I never knew yours was big? "

" FIONNA WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT I'M NOT BUBBA OR FP I DO HAVE IT BIG AT LEAST BIGGER THAN THEIRS "

" Ha ha ha really? "

" Yeah FI "

" Um Marshall ? "

" Yeah FI? "

" Can I get In top of you now since you're completely naked "

" Sure FI "

...Marshall Lee grabs Fionna and Puts her in top of his man hood making her moan as loud as ever but since

no one was at home just the two of them she made a loud Moan that even Marshall got surprised at how much

she was moaning and how much she was having a lot of orgasm...

" WOW FI "

...Fionna blushes...

" he he "

" Oh glob "

" Fi are you ready? "

" Um Yeah go ahead put it in "

" Okay and don't worry I won't hurt I promise "

" Okay "

...Marshall Lee starts puting in and out...

" Oh yeah uhh awww "

...3 hours Later after doing tier 15...

" OH MY GLOB THAT FELT AWESOME, WELL FI DID YOU LIKE IT? "

" YEAH I LOVED IT IT'S GREAT WE SHOULD DO THIS MORE OFTEN "

" Really Fi? "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Yeah "

" FI I want to ask you something? "

" Sure what Is It Marshall? "

" Fi do you wanna go out with me you know as boyfriend and girlfriend just the two of us? "

" Well um Okay "

...Fionna blushes while answering his question...

" Really FI? "

" Yeah I'll go out with you and be your girlfriend "

" Sweet well um do you wanna go on a date with me tomorrow? "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Yeah but right now I'm going to sleep because I'm tired after what we did "

" Okay well good night my bunny "

" Good night Marshy "

" Marshy?! "

" Um Is It okay If I call you that since you're calling me bunny? "

" Sure FI anyways good night my little bunny "

" thanks for letting me call you that well good night Marshy "

...To be Continued...


	14. Moving in with Marshall Lee part 3

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're cartoon networks except water prince because he's my Original Character (OC) but the rest of the story is mine. Also the characters I'm doing it on are out of characters so the Fionna that I'm doing the story about I'm making her in a different way from her original version So I apologize If you guys think she's too girly It's because I made her like that so she's ( OOC )anyways **

**I hope u guys like it and enjoy. **

**Last time in Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake , Marshall Lee and Fionna playing around and Marshall Lee**

**told her If she wanted to go out with him and be his girlfriend and she said yes , **

**well let's continue :**

...Later on in Marshall Lee's House in his room...

" Fi are you awake? "

...Fionna rubs her eyes and yawns...

" Yeah I'm awake already and oh my glob why am I naked? "

" Fi didn't we do tier 15 last night? "

" Oh yeah he he no wonder I'm naked "

" So what now Fi? "

...Fionna rubs her eyes and looks at Marshall Lee...

" Well um didn't you said you wanted to go out with me? "

" Oh yeah I remember now , well let's get dressed my cute bunny "

...Marshall Lee kisses Fionna In her forehead...

" Okay Let me take a bath first Marshy "

" Okay bunny "

...Fionna gets up from her bed and Marshall Lee slaps Fionna's butt...

" WHAT THE GLOB MARSHALL!"

...Marshall Lee laughs at the way Fionna looked at him...

" Fi you look sexy "

" I know but you don't have to slap my butt! "

...Marshall Lee gets near Fionna and whispers in her ear...

" Fi can we do tier 15 in the shower? "

" Dude are you that desperate we did it last night and you want to do it again? "

" Fi come on please "

" why would you want to do it again aren't you satisfied with what we did yesterday? "

"I'm satisfied It's just that I never tried it in the showers and well I've been curious to do it

in the showers and btw aren't you my girlfriend now so can we do it bunny? "

" wait hold on since when did I agree to be your girlfriend? "

" since last night , you told me that you wanted to be my girlfriend "

" Really? "

...Marshall Lee nods his head...

" Well Are we going to do it or not? "

" Damn Marshy you're desperate "

" Yeah "

" Fine let's do it but after this no more complaining do you understand Marshy? "

...Marshall Lee nods his head...

" Yes bunny "

...Later on in the showers...

" Oh glob Ma-Marshall take it easy on me not to fast at least not yet "

" Okay Fi , well Fi can I start? "

" Su-sure Ma-Marshall "

" Okay "

...Marshall Lee starts thrusting his manhood into Fionna's private area making her moan harder and louder...

" OHHH GL-GLOBBB MAR-MARSHALL OH YEAH AWW AWW "

" FI do you like what I'm doing to you? "

" Yeah awww Marshall Can you go a little faster "

" You sure Fi because I thought you-"

...Fionna interrupts him...

" DO IT FASTER NOWWWWWW! "

" Okay okay Bunny no need to be so demanding "

...Marshall Lee keeps thrusting in and out even faster making Fionna get 6 orgasm and Making her moan even

more louder than before...

" Aww yeahhh that's great Marshy OHH GLOB! "

" He he so my cute bunny likes this "

" Shut up Marshall and put in even more "

" You sure Fi because I don't wanna hurt you "

" You won't Marshy "

" Okay "

...Marshall Lee keeps thrusting even more until Marshall Lee sees Fionna half tired of doing it and stops doing it...

"What the glob Marshall why did you stop? "

" Fi you look tired let's stop for now okay "

" Aw Okay Marshy oh and one more thing "

" What's That my beautiful bunny? "

" Did you use protection? "

...Marshall Lee starts freaking out...

" Crap I forgot to put it before doing it "

" What was that Marshy I didn't hear that can you repeat it for me? "

" He he about that "

...Marshall Lee scratches the back of his hair...

" WHAT DON'T TELL YOU FORGOT TO PUT IT? "

" Well Fi you were in a rush to begin with it that I maybe sorta kinda forgot to put it on

but It's okay vampires can't produce that so It's okay baby "

" You better be right or I'll burn you! "

...3 months Later after Marshall Lee and Fionna started dating...

" Oh my glob I haven't had my period I was supposed to have it Last week I didn't no , no

this can't be happening to me oh wait I'm gonna go buy a pregnancy test and I'm pretty sure It's

gonna be negative since Marshall Is a vampire I don't think I'll get pregnant after having sex with a vampire "

...Later back at Marshall Lee's house were Fionna was in the bathroom with the pregnancy test...

" Oh glob please say negative please say negative "

...Fionna Looks at The pregnancy test...

" OH GLOB NOOOO AWWWWWWW! "

...Marshall Lee gets in the house and hears Fionna screaming and runs to the bathroom and kicks the door down...

" FI baby are you okay? "

" OH Marshall you told me that vampires can't sniff...sniff.. produce anything but you lied "

" What are you talking about sweet bunny , why are you crying and why are you holding a pregnancy test? "

" DON'T SWEET BUNNY ME YOU STUPID VAMPIRE! "

" Baby what's wrong why are you acting like this? "

" I'm acting like this Because of this! "

...Fionna gives the pregnancy test to Marshall Lee that says Positive...

" WHAT THE GLOB? THIS CAN'T BE WE VAMPIRES CAN'T PRODUCE BECAUSE WE'RE DEAD? "

" Well apparently the test is not wrong "

" OH GLOB WHAT DID I DO? "

" Did your mom ever told you that vampires could have kids? "

" Well yeah but It had to be a rare vampire that could do that but I couldn't have done this Fionna be honest with me

did you sleep with another guy? "

" NEVER YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE I'VE EVER SLEPT WITH! "

" Oh glob I can't be a Father? what do I do? "

...Fionna slaps Marshall Lee's face...

" First you need to chill Marshy Let's go to the hospital and ask about this okay baby "

...Marshall Lee nods his head...

" Okay babe "

" Okay let's go Marshy "

...Later at the hospital...

" So doctor It's this possible can a human and a vampire have a kid? "

...The doctor looks at Fionna and Marshall Lee...

" Apparently only the rare vampires that I heard in books could have kids with a human but It's a myth but

apparently It looks like Marshall Lee Is one of those rare Vampires that could reproduce so let's take a DNA sample to

see If Marshall Lee the vampire king Is the father of your baby Fionna "

" Um Okay "

...Later on after they Finished with the DNA sample the doctor had the results in the folders...

" Well doctor Is Marshall Lee the father? "

...The doctor smiles at both Fionna and Marshall Lee...

" CONGRATS MARSHALL LEE YOU'RE GOING TO BE A FATHER "

"What? really? no way "

" Marshy calm down and yes we are going to be parents "

" WOW "

" What Is It Marshy? "

...Marshall Lee starts crying of happiness...

" Sniff..sniff.. I can't believe I'm going to be a father sniff..sniff.. "

" Marshy stop crying and yes I'm super happy that we're going to be parents , I wonder

how Cake , Flame Prince and Gumball are going to react on us having a baby? "

" Wait don't tell Cake or FP because they are gonna burn me before I see my son / daughter "

...Somebody touches Marshall Lee's shoulder from behind with fire...

" Babe FP is behind me isn't he? "

...Fionna nods her head...

" And Cake too "

...Marshall Lee turns around...

" * Gulp * Oh hey Ca- "

...Cake punches Marshall Lee to the ground while FP burns his feet...

" Wait stop you're hurting him FP "

" Fionna he did more than a kiss with did you two passed tier 15? "

" He he yeah "

...Cake screams at Fionna...

" YOU DID TIER 15 AFTER I WARNED BOTH OF YOU "

" Well Cake I was curious In knowing what tier 15 was so Marshall showed me what It was and besides

Marshall Lee Is my boyfriend Cake "

...They all Freak out...

" He's your boyfriend sweety "

" Yeah Cake "

...Cake stares at Marshall Lee...

" You better day care of my sweet Fionna or I'll burn you vampire boy "

...Marshall Lee explains everything to Cake , Flame Prince and Prince Gumball...

" So I guess you're dating Marshall huh "

" Yep and I love him anyways FP Where In glob's name where you? "

" I was In my Fire Kingdom doing a lot of Stuff but you never even once Visited me way after that Incident "

" I know FP but Marshall Lee was with me so I wasn't gonna disobey Marshall and Cake "

" Oh anyways what are you going to name the baby? "

" Well I don't know yet I'm waiting until I find out If It's a boy or a girl "

" Oh Okay "

" Well guys me and Marshy are leaving okay see ya "

" Oh Okay Fionna day care of yourself "

" I know FP , Bye Cake "

...Fionna waves he hands to everyone...

" Bye sweety and Marshall I'll burn you If you leave my baby alone with her cute creature inside of her "

" Okay bye Cake , FP and Bubba "

...Later on at Marshall Lee's house...

" So Marshall what now? "

" I think you should rest since you're going to be a mother "

" Okay Good night Marshall "

" Good night Bunny and I love you "

" I love you too Good night my baby "

" Good night Bunny and my small bunny "

...To be continued...


	15. Fionna's pregnancy and ML's history

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're cartoon networks except water prince because he's my Original Character (OC) but the rest of the story is mine. Also the characters I'm doing it on are out of characters so the Fionna that I'm doing the story about I'm making her in a different way from her original version So I apologize If you guys think she's too girly It's because I made her like that so she's ( OOC )anyways **

**I hope u guys like it and enjoy. **

**Last time in Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake , Marshall Lee did Tier 15 with Fionna and Fionna freaked out when she**

**found out that she got pregnant , well let's continue :**

...6 months Later In Marshall Lee's house were Fionna and Marshall Lee were...

" Fi are you okay? "

" Yeah It's just a back pain "

" Babe you should sit down and worry about our child "

" I know...I know glob Marshy you're so demanding "

" I'm just worried I mean you're already 6 months and I don't want you falling okay Love "

...Fionna nods her head...

" I know Marshall "

" Anyways Can I rub your belly? "

...Fionna smiles and nods her head...

" Yeah go ahead "

...Marshall Lee rubs Fionna's belly and starts talking to the baby...

" Hi cute little baby I love you and your mom and I can't wait until you come out so I could hold you and give you lots of kisses

my cute little bunny "

...Suddenly the baby gives a kick...

" WOAH did you feel that FI the baby just kicked after I told the baby how much I love her oh and btw did you asked the

doctor If It's a boy or a girl? "

" I know I felt the kick and yes I already asked the doctor about the baby "

" Well what did he tell you? "

...Fionna smiles...

" He says That I'm gonna have twins "

...Marshall Lee Opens his mouth of how shocking this news was to him...

" OH MY GLOB , ARE YOU SERIOUS? "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Yeah It's true I'm gonna have twins "

" THIS IS SO FUCKING COOL I NEVER KNEW WE WERE GOING TO HAVE TWINS IN THE FAMILY , THIS IS AWESOME

I HAVE TO SHOW IT OFF TO FLAME BOY AND BUBBA "

...Fionna holds Marshall Lee's shirt...

" NO MARSHALL DON'T YOU DARE SHOW IT OFF TO FLAME PRINCE OR GUMBALL "

" Why not babe It's pretty cool "

" Well I really don't want them to know about us having twins at least not yet "

" But...but "

" NO BUTS MARSHALL THIS IS A SECRET BETWEEN US OKAY! "

" FINE! "

...Marshall Lee starts grumbling of how mad he is of not telling FP or PG about this news...

" What was that I can't hear you Marshy "

" Nothing Fi "

" When you say It's nothing It means something to me now I order you to tell what you were saying to yourself "

" Well It's just It's not fair that we have to keep this a secret when obviously We both want to tell them "

" Marshy You wanna tell them that "

" YES FI THAT IS A PRETTY AWESOME NEWS AND MAYBE CAKE WOULD GET REALLY HAPPY WHEN SHE FINDS OUT

THAT YOU'RE HAVING TWINS "

" Okay we'll tell them "

...Marshall Lee gets really happy until Fionna asks him one really hard and dificult question...

" Oh and one more thing Marshy "

" What's that my baby bunny? "

" Did you tell your mom that I'm dating you and that we're having twins? "

...Marshall Lee's P.O.V ( Point of view )...

" HOLY GLOB I CAN'T BELIEVE ME AND FIONNA ARE HAVING TWINS AND BESIDES THAT I CAN'T BELIEVE

I NEVER TOLD MY MOM THAT I'M DATING FIONNA AND WORSE OF ALL I DON'T KNOW HOW MY MOM WILL RE ACT AT THIS

IF SHE KNEW I WAS DATING A HUMAN AND HAVING A BABY WITH HER SHE'LL KILL ME FOR SURE NOW WHAT I DO

HOW CAN I TELL FIONNA THAT MY MOM IS A DEMON AND THAT SHE NEVER KNEW THAT WE'RE DATING OH GLOB WHAT

SHOULD I DO , OH WELL I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO FACE THE CONSEQUENCES MAKING MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND AND OUR BABIES

MEET MY MOM * GULP * OKAY MARSHALL GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAYBE IT WON'T GO BAD MEETING MY MOM THOUGHT

I'M SCARED OF SHOWING FIONNA AND OUR BABIES TO MY MOM BUT I GUESS TRYING WON'T HURT ME I JUST HOPE MY MOM DOESN'T TRY

KILLING HER OR OUR CHILD "

...END OF MARSHALL LEE'S P.O.V ( Point Of View )...

" MARSHALL EARTH TO MARSHALL! "

" Huh what Fi? "

" Are you okay you look worried? "

" That's because I am worried "

" Why? "

" Fi there's something I have to tell you "

" Oh no don't tell me you're cheating on me with another girl? "

" What the glob?! why would you think I would do that to you anyways It's not that FI "

" Then what Is It? "

" Fi you remember when you told me If I had told my mom about us? "

" Well yeah why? "

" Well I- "

...Fionna Interrupts Marshall Lee...

" Let me guess you haven't mentioned about us to your mom? "

" Well um yeah "

" WHY THE GLOB DID YOU NOT DO THAT , THAT WAS A FAVOR I HAD TOLD YOU SO YOUR MOM COULD KNOW THAT WE'RE DATING

WHY ARE YOU HIDING THIS FROM HER OH WAIT A MINUTE YOU DON'T WANNA SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE I'M NOT SPECIAL TO YOU "

" Wait Fionna that Isn't the reason and don't scream you're pregnant and I don't want you to faint because of that "

" Okay I'm calm and what's the real reason why you haven't told her about us? "

" Babe my mom Is the ruler of the nightosphere and she's a demon FI you're probably gonna laugh at this but even vampires get

scared and one of my biggest fears Is seeing my mom hurt you because of me that's why I don't even dare to mention you

to her because If she knew she'll kill you and I don't wanna see you get hurt "

" Aww that's so sweet Marshy and why does your mom hate me? "

" She doesn't hate you she just hates humans and you're a human FI and my mom never lets me fall in love with a human "

" Why doesn't she like for you to date a human? "

...Fionna looks at Marshall Lee...

" Because when she was my age she fell In love with My dad but once my dad found out she was a demon and he was a human

he didn't like her for being a demon he told her that he hates demons or Vampires so he walked out on her while she was

pregnant with me so after he walked out on her she got mad and she turned him Into a vampire but once he was a vampire he left

and my mom never saw him again that's why from now on she promised her self that she'll never let me fall in love with a human

because she's scared that If I fall In love with a human that human would betray me and leave me , now do you understand FI

why I can't introduce you to her and are you crying FI? "

...Fionna starts to cry Of how sad Is Marshall Lee's story was...

" Sniff...Sniff.. yeah I'm crying duh "

" Why Bunny? "

" Because your mom's story Is so sad and don't worry I'll show your mom that I'm a different kind of human that won't leave you "

" No Fi I won't let you do that "

" OH COME ON MARSHALL ALL I WANT IS TO MEET HER AND TELL HER THAT I'M DIFFERENT FROM OTHER HUMANS "

" Fine Fi I'll take you to her but If she tries anything on you we'll get out of there and fast because she's a very

dangerous demon "

" Thanks Marshy I promise you won't regret this "

...Fionna hugs Marshall Lee...

" FI we better leave now before I start to regret it "

" Okay hold on Let me change "

" Okay Fi "

...Later on after Fionna finished putting her pregnancy clothes on...

" Okay Let's go Marshy "

" Okay hold on okay because I don't you or our twins to get hurt "

" Okay..okay.. let's go "

...Marshall Lee opens the portal to the Nightosphere...

" Okay we're here Fi "

" Yayyy "

...Marshall Lee puts Fionna down...

" So what now Marshy? "

" Let's walk to her Lair so tell me If you get tired so I could help you okay babe "

" Okay "

...To be continued...


	16. Meeting Marshall Lee's Mom

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're cartoon networks except water prince because he's my Original Character (OC) but the rest of the story is mine. Also the characters I'm doing it on are out of characters so the Fionna that I'm doing the story about I'm making her in a different way from her original version So I apologize If you guys think she's too girly It's because I made her like that so she's ( OOC )anyways **

**I hope u guys like it and enjoy. **

**Last time in Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake : Marshall Lee and Fionna prepared themselves to be parents after finding**

**out that Fionna was pregnant and now they are going to go visit Marshall Lee's mom , will the queen of the nightosphere kill **

**Marshall Lee's human girlfriend or will she accept her as her daughter in law well let's continue :**

...Later on In the Nightosphere were Fionna and Marshall Lee were...

" Oh my glob how far is your mom's lair? "

...Marshall Lee stares at Fionna...

" Babe are you tired? "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Well then that means we must rest Let's sit over there for now "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Okay Marshall "

...Fionna sits down on a bench near them...

" Babe are you still sure that you wanna meet my mom? "

" Yes and don't try to stop me because I really want to meet her "

" Okay then well are you ready to continue walking or shall we keep resting? "

" Uh I think we should keep walking "

" You sure bunny? "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Yeah let's keep walking "

" Okay then let's keep walking oh hold on I got a better Idea "

" What's your Idea? "

" I'll carry you to my mom's Lair "

" You sure Marshall? "

...Marshall Lee nods his head...

" Yeah anyways I don't think you're that heavy "

" Oh alright Marshy "

" Here get In top of me Fi "

...Marshall Lee helps Fionna get In top of him in his demon form...

" Babe are you okay In back of me? "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Yeah "

" Oh okay "

...1 hour later...

" We're almost there Fi "

" Oh okay Marshy "

" Okay we are here "

" Oh Okay well help me down Marshall "

...Marshall Lee nods his head...

" Okay here hold my hand "

" Okay Marshall "

...Marshall Lee puts Fionna gently down In the ground...

" Woah FI you are heavy "

" Of course , I am pregnant you know and pregnant woman are usually heavy "

" Lol you are funny Fi "

" Well um thanks for saying that "

...Later on Inside Marshall Lee's Moms lair...

" My queen your son Is here with a girl "

" OH my son is here and with a girl I would love to see this girl of his "

" Should I open the door for them my queen "

" Yes go ahead Grim "

...Grim opens the door...

" Oh what do you know Fi we didn't have to knock Grim opened the door for us "

" Oh and who's grim and why does he look like you but with white hair? "

" Well Grim Is one of my mom's friends son and he's my friend un like those Idiot friend of yours "

" Hold up a second which Idiot friends of mines do you say that they look like Idiots? "

" Uh Bubba and Flamie "

" Flame Prince and Gumball are not Idiots! "

" Well to me they are "

...Suddenly Marshall Lee's mom Interrupts them...

" Well my cute little monster has returned and with a girl so what's your name miss? "

" Oh um my name Is Fionna the human and I'm Marshall Lee's girlfriend "

...Marshall Lee's mom Interrupts Fionna...

" YOU'RE A HUMAN?! "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Yes mam "

...Marshall Lee Interrupts Fionna and His mom...

" Mom I can explain this you see - "

...Marshall Lee's mom Interrupts Marshall...

" SON DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN'T DATE HUMANS OR DID YOU FORGET WHAT HAPPENED TO ME WHEN

I WAS YOUR AGE WELL DID YOU FORGET IT? "

" Mom Fionna Is different she would never betray me she's my girlfriend and we both love each other "

" SON THAT'S THE SAME CRAP YOUR DAD TOLD ME WHEN WE MET AND DID I BELIEVE HIM WELL YEAH BUT

HE BETRAYED ME AND I HAD TO KILL HIM BECAUSE OF THAT NOW YOU HAVE 3 SECONDS TO KILL THIS MORTAL OR

I'LL KILL HER "

" Mom you can't kill her "

" AND WHY NOT? "

...Fionna Interrupts them...

" Because I'm pregnant and I don't wanna lose my baby "

...Marshall Lee's mom freaks out...

" SHE'S WHAT?! "

" You heard her mom , me and her are having a baby and I don't want you to kill our baby "

" NO SHE CAN'T BE PREGNANT SHE MUST BE MISTAKEN A HUMAN GIRL CAN'T BE PREGNANT OF A VAMPIRE "

" Mom you got pregnant with me and you're a vampire "

" That's because I'm a woman and It was easy to have a baby but you're dead sweety you're a vampire and she's a human "

" Mom we did a DNA test and she's pregnant with my baby that baby she has inside Is mines so I won't let you kill

my newborn baby "

...Fionna Interrupts them...

" He's right Mrs. Abadeer that baby inside me Is Marshall's baby "

" Well mom are you going to give me and fionna your permission to have our kid? "

...Grim Interrupts them...

" Not to be rude but my queen I think you should give the human a chance maybe she won't betray your son

give her a chance after all they both love each other and they are going to have a kid , just give her

a chance maybe this time It will be different "

" Well If you say so but before I let you be with my son I have to ask you something miss Fionna "

" um What is it mrs. Abadeer? "

" Betray my son and I'll kill both you and your baby got It human "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Yes mam "

" NOW LEAVE I NEED TO KEEP DOING THINGS HERE OH AND ONE MORE THING SWEETY COME HERE "

...Marshall Lee gets close to his mom...

" What Is It mom? "

...Marshall Lee's mom hugs Marshall Lee...

" Mom I can't breathe "

" Oh sorry baby It's just that I love you soo much and I'll kill anyone that breaks your cute little heart "

" Mom I love you too now can you let go because I have to go with Fionna and our baby "

" Oh okay sweety btw call me and tell me If It's a boy or a girl "

" OH I almost forgot to tell you "

" Tell me what sweety? "

" Me and Fi are having twins but I still don't know If It's a boy or a girl "

" OH MY GLOB YOU'RE HAVING TWINS? "

...Marshall Lee nods his head...

" Yeah "

" Oh that's perfect anyways bye my son I have lots of things to do here and good bye miss Fionna "

" Bye mom and bye grim "

" Bye mrs. Abadeer and bye grim "

...They all wave hands at each other and both Marshall and Fionna left...

" Well what now Marshy? "

" Let's go back home FI "

" Okay "

...Later on back In Gumballs palace...

" So umm does any of you know were Fionna and Marshall Lee went? "

" Gumball and Flame Prince I heard they both went to see Marshall Lee's mom "

" Are you serious Peppermint Candy? "

" Yeah "

...Flame Prince heats up one of PG's experiment making It blow up...

" OH MY GLOB FP WHY DID YOU DO THAT? "

" FIONNA AND VAMPIRE BOY WENT TO SEE ? "

...Prince Gumball nods his head...

" Great just great now my poor Fionna Is probably dead because of him "

...Fionna Interrupts Flame Prince...

" Who says that I'm dead? "

...Flame Prince turns around and sees Fionna and her big belly along with Marshall Lee...

" Oh Fionna I thought had killed you? "

" Why would she kill me? "

" Because I'm pretty sure she would never approve of you dating Marshall Lee her only son "

...Marshall Lee Interrupts them...

" Oh For Your Information I'm not her only son because I have an older brother "

" Oh really Marshall? "

" Yep "

" So when are you going to Introduce us to him? "

" I don't think you guys should see him "

" Why not Marshall? "

" Because he's more dangerous than my mom and than Flamie "

" Woah he's that dangerous Marshy? "

" Yeah Fi why didn't you think I didn't want you going to the nightosphere "

" Why? "

" Because of Him Fionna I didn't want you to bump into him because he's a different vampire "

" Oh anyways Marshall do you think you could tell us more about your brother? "

" Sure Let's all sit down "

" Okay "

" Woo hoo Marshall Lee Is going to tell a story "

" Let's sit down and hear his story people "

" Okay "

...To be continued...


	17. Marshall's Immaturity and Fionna's birth

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're cartoon networks except water prince because he's my Original Character (OC) but the rest of the story is mine. Also the characters I'm doing it on are out of characters so the Fionna that I'm doing the story about I'm making her in a different way from her original version So I apologize If you guys think she's too girly It's because I made her like that so she's ( OOC )anyways **

**I hope u guys like it and enjoy. **

**Last time in Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake : Marshall Lee took Fionna to see his mom but his mom didn't like Fionna**

**but since Fionna proved to Marshall Lee's mom that she wouldn't betray him his mom allowed both her and**

**the babies that were inside of Fionna but Marshall Lee's mom warned Fionna that If she ever betrays her son**

**she'll hunt her down and kill both her and her babies well let's continue :**

...Later In Fionna's tree house were PG ( Prince Gumball ), FP ( Flame Prince ) and Marshall Lee were...

" So Fionna how was the meeting with Marshall Lee's mom? "

" Well um how do I put it to you Gumball , well as soon as I spoke to her and told her I was a human she almost tried

killing me "

...Flame Prince freaks out...

" WHAT?! "

" Oh my glob FP don't get mad she didn't kill me Marshall was there with me"

" What If Marshall Lee wasn't there you could have died especially since you're pregnant now that you can't

move as much and If you were there alone while being pregnant she could have murdered you or probably eat you "

...Fionna touches Flame Prince's face and looks at him in the eyes...

" FP Calm down I'm okay Its jus-"

...The baby starts kicking really hard in her belly...

" Aaahhh "

" What's wrong Fionna? "

" It's the babies they're kicking really hard now "

...Prince Gumball Looks at Fionna...

" By the way Fionna how long has It been that your pregnant? "

" I'm 8 months why do you ask Gumball? "

" Oh well It's just that your belly Is already huge and you should be resting since your almost

about to have your kids and also didn't the doctor said what gender are the kids? "

" Oh yeah I almost forgot about that , here are the papers of what they are "

...Fionna hands a paper with a doctors note saying the gender of her twins...

" Wow It's two boys? "

" Well yeah I'm gonna have two boys "

" Nice did you tell Cake about this? "

" Well to be honest Gumball I haven't told her yet Because I don't know how she's gonna react to this news "

...Flame Prince Touches Fionna's shoulders...

" Hey um Fionna not to be rude but are you gonna keep going on the story of meeting Marshall Lee's mom? "

" Well I think maybe I should tell you another day FP because right now those twins are kicking hard in there and

the last thing I don't want Is to give birth while telling the story do you understand FP? "

" Oh alright then well go and rest Fionna "

" Thanks FP "

" Um Fionna before you go with Marshall Lee , I would like to ask you something "

" Yeah sure what Is It Gumball? "

" I was wondering after you give birth are you going to keep being the heroine In the Candy Kingdom? "

" Um I'll think about that but for now I just want to rest "

" Okay Fionna , well Bye Fionna and Marshall Lee "

" Bye Bubba and FP "

" Bye Gumball and FP "

...Later on In Marshall Lee's house were Fionna and Marshall Lee were...

" Fi I think you should rest "

" Okay well I'll be sitting down In this sofa "

" No babe I'll carry you to my bed "

" But why can I sit In the sofa? "

" Because the sofa Is uncomfortable for you and our babies "

" Awww :( "

" Now be a good little girl and let me carry you "

" Okay "

...Marshall Lee grabs Fionna , carries her to his room , he kicks the door down and puts her gently In his bed...

" WOW MARSHALL DID YOU HAVE TO KICK THE DOOR DOWN? "

" What?! Can I not do that to my own door or do I have to ask you for permission to not kick It down "

" Glob Marshall stop acting so grumpy "

" Why can't I act grumpy? "

" Because you're my sweet calming boyfriend that I've ever met and I don't like the grumpy side of you It's

a little annoying to me "

...Marshall Lee gets shocked at what Fionna told him...

" Oh really what about you and your mood swings huh? "

" What about my mood swings? "

" Your mood swing are a pain In the Ass to me "

" WHAT?! "

" You heard me , YOUR MOOD SWINGS ARE A PAIN IN THE ASS at least to me they are "

" Oh are my mood swings that horrible that you can't stand them? "

" See you're acting like that again! "

" What am I acting like? "

" You're acting like a spoiled brat "

" OH REALLY WHAT ABOUT YOU! "

" What about me? "

" You're a creepy stalker and a perverted vampire "

" FYI ( For You Information ) I'm a Vampire King not a creepy stalker and well maybe you're right

about me being a pervert not that I am It's just that I'm a guy and I have needs "

" Oh needs like watching me taking a bath naked or undressing to put my pajamas? "

" Well hello Fionna I'm a guy and all guys have needs and my needs is to- "

...Fionna Interrupts Marshall Lee...

" And your needs Is my body? "

" Well he he If you're naked am free to look I am a guy after all I'm not like sissy Bubba "

" Okay first of all : No you're not free to look and second of all don't talk about Gumball like that he's not a sissy "

" Oh you're right he's not a sissy he's a pussy "

" SHUT UP MARSHALL! "

" Oh come on we both know that he is a sissy , pussy and scary cat that whenever Ice Queen tries taking him

he screams out for your help Instead of acting like a real man and kicking Ice Queens ass he rather go to you "

" Stop that Marshall It's not true "

" NOT TRUE , WELL THEN LET'S BET ON IT : IF I SEE HIM ACTING LIKE A REAL MAN , I PROMISE I WON'T MAKE

FUN OF HIM OR TEASE HIM EVER AGAIN "

"And what If he doesn't act like a real man? "

" THEN I'LL KEEP CALLING HIM A SISSY , PUSSY CAT AND A SCARY CAT "

" You know what IT'S A BET "

" HA LET'S SEE WHO WINS YOU OR ME "

" Oh please I'll be the winner at the end "

" Ha ha ha Fi okay whatever you say but you know that I'll win "

" And how do you know that you'll win? "

" Because I know that he isn't a man at all "

" Stop making fun of him "

" FI He's not a man "

" And why not? "

" Fionna no man In this world would dare to even like baking only women bake and to me you could bake because

you're a woman but gumball Isn't a man, because he likes to bake and no man would ever like baking because that's more

for women "

" WOW YOU'RE MESSED UP IN THE HEAD MARSHALL "

" What me messed up in the you're the one to talk , you're also messed up In the head thinking that Bubba Is a man "

" Of course he's a man Marshall "

" Well If you think he's a man why don't you tell him to put his pants down and show you If he's a man because

to me I don't think he has balls at all "

" YOU PERVERT! "

...Fionna punches Marshall Into the ground and grabs his favorite plushy...

" You know If you keep bad mouthing about Gumball your poor hambo plushy will suffer the consequences "

" WHAT?! NO LEAVE HAMBO OUT OF THIS HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS "

" Aww look at you you're even blushing when I touch your plushy "

" What?! no I'm not anyways give me back hambo "

" Geez fine here , now stop crying you cry baby I won't harm your precious plushy "

...Fionna throws Marshall Lee's favorite plushy towards the floor but Marshall Lee managed to get it before It reached the floor...

" Oh glob hambo are you okay did my Fionna try harming you oh shush shush everything Is okay daddy Is here "

" CRY BABY "

" Shut Up Fionna and no I'm not a cry baby "

" Glob I never knew I'll be stuck with an Immature , stalker and perverted old Vampire "

" IT'S VAMPIRE KING TO YOU GEEZ FIONNA WHY CAN YOU TRY BEING MORE RESPECTFULL TOWARDS HAMBO "

" OH MY GLOB MARSHALL IT'S JUST A STUPID TOY CAN'T YOU GIVE IT A REST I DIDN'T EVEN HARM IT! "

" But you were thinking of It "

" Okay whatever you say glob you're so immature when are you going to grow up and you're going to be a

dad In a couple of months and you're this Immature sometimes I think I would have been better with FP

at least he Isn't as Immature as you! "

" WHAT?! I COULD BE MATURE I SWEAR- "

...Marshall Lee sees his bear tearing up a bit and starts to freak out like a 7 year old...

" HOLY GLOB HAMBO YOUR LEFT ARM IS RIPPING APART , FIONNA HAND ME THAT GLUE OVER THERE , DON'T WORRY

HAMBO DADDY WILL FIX YOU UP "

" ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS YOU'RE STUPID BEAR IS RIPPING APART AND THIS IS HOW YOU'RE REACTING

YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO THE FIRE KINGDOM TO LIVE WITH FLAME PRINCE BECAUSE SERIOUSLY I

THINK YOU'LL BE A HORRIBLE AND IMMATURE FATHER TO OUR KIDS AND HERE'S YOUR STUPID GLUE FOR

YOUR STUPID BEAR! "

...Fionna throws the glue at Marshall Lee's face...

" Wait Fionna don't go I swear I'll act more mature for you and our kids "

" NO WAY MAN YOU'RE SIMPLY TOO IMMATURE FOR ME SO I'LL BE LEAVING SO BYE- "

...Fionna starts getting kicked in her belly until she lowers her head and sees water coming out of her...

" HOLY GLOB MARSHALL TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW! "

" WHY? "

" BECAUSE MY WATER BROKE NOW TAKE ME BEFORE- "

" FIONNA! "

...Marshall Lee grabs her and takes her fast to the hospital In the Candy Kingdom...

" Hang on Fionna we're almost there "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Okay Marshy "

...6 Hours Later In the Candy Kingdom In Fionna's hospital room...

" Aww Look at those cute little babies they look just Like Marshall but there's one problem "

" What Is It Gumball? "

" Fionna those twins don't look nothing like you well except their eyes "

" Oh thank goodness I thought something horrible was happening to them "

" No Fionna they are In a very good condition and their health Is perfectly normal "

" Oh Okay Gumball and btw Marshall and FP you guys could come Inside already "

...Both FP and Marshall Nods their head...

" Oh Okay "

...Marshall Lee and Flame Prince Fight to get Inside the room but they get stuck In the door...

" Would you get out of my way Flame boy I need to see my kids! "

" They are my nephews so If you don't mind Vampire boy get out of my way! "

" I'm the father of those kids so I'm more Important than you and anyways who told you to be their uncle? "

" Well Fionna told me that I could be their uncle so I'm important "

" Guys don't fight and besides FP aren't you fire couldn't you just simply burn the door you Idiot? "

" Oh I never thought of that and don't call me an Idiot Gumball! "

...Finally 1 hour after they both got inside to see the kids...

" Wow FI they're soo cute they both look like me except one of them has your eye color Fi "

...Fionna nods her weak face...

" I know Marshy "

...Fionna turns around and sees Flame Prince looking at the kids from a far way distance so he won't burn them...

" Oh hey FP "

" Hey Fionna , your kids are very cute "

" Thanks FP "

" Anyways Fionna are going back to my house or did you sniff..sniff... finally decide on leaving with Flame Boy? "

" Oh Marshy will you stop crying you'll hurt FP and no I actually decided to live with you after all you are the daddy to

our kids even thought you act like a 7 year old sometimes "

" Yes see Flame Boy she's coming with me so don't bother putting your hopes up because you know she's gonna be

with me Marshall Lee the vampire king! "

...Fionna slaps Marshall Lee since he was so close to her she managed to slap him...

" Ouch my cheek meat what was that for Fionna? "

" That's for acting like a 7 year old and for showing off to FP "

" Oh come on how come I'm the only one that gets hit every time? "

" Because you're the only Immature kid around here Marshall Lee! "

" Oh shut up Gumball nobody asked you for your opinion "

" Fionna It's better If you rest up for tomorrow "

" Okay and where's Cak- "

...Cake suddenly barges inside the room knocking the door down and making the kids cry...

" OH MY GLOB BABY GIRL I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING HERE AND ARE THESE THE CUTE LITTLE ANGELS

I'VE HEARD SOO MUCH ABOUT? "

" Oh thank glob Cake where have you been , I haven't seen you for like 9 months where did you go? "

" Oh sorry honey but my kittens needed me by their side and I couldn't come to see you "

" Oh Okay "

" Anyways Cake I think I should rest up a bit for tomorrow "

" Huh?! what's tomorrow? "

" Gumball and Marshall you guys didn't tell her? "

" Didn't tell me what? "

...Prince Gumball touches cake and looks at her...

" Fionna Leaves tomorrow from the hospital because she thinks she's more comfortable at home than In the hospital "

" So the doctors Let her and the babies leave early from the hospital , now do you understand kitty? "

" OH OKAY AND DON'T CALL ME KITTY YOU DIRTY OLD VAMPIRE AND YOU'RE LUCKY FIONNA LOVES YOU BECAUSE

IF SHE DIDN'T I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU BY NOW! "

" WHAT I'M NOT OLD WELL MAYBE A LITTLE BUT I'M NOT THAT OLD! "

" Guys I need to rest because It's already 10:30 pm and I need my beauty sleep "

" Okay bye Fionna oh and btw we all wanna know what are the kids name? "

" Oh um the one on the left I call him : " Damon " and the one On the right he's name Is : " Grim "

" Oh Okay well bye honey "

" Bye Cake "

" Bye Fionna "

" Goodbye Fionna "

" Bye Gumball and Bye Flame Prince "

" Let's sleep babe now that our kids are more calm and sleeping "

" Okay Marshall but I haven't forgotten your tantrum over hambo at least not yet "

" Damn Fionna your so mean "

" Well yeah of course I have to be and besides I have to day care of 3 kids now "

" Wait hold on 3 kids?! "

" Yeah "

" who's the 3rd one? "

" Its you , Damon and Grim "

" What?! , why me? "

" Shush the kids are sleeping now let's sleep we'll talk about that tomorrow "

" Okay baby "

" Goodnight babe "

" Goodnight Marshall "

...To be Continued...


	18. Fionna gets kidnapped

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're cartoon networks except water prince because he's my Original Character (OC) but the rest of the story is mine. Also the characters I'm doing it on are out of characters so the Fionna that I'm doing the story about I'm making her in a different way from her original version So I apologize If you guys think she's too girly It's because I made her like that so she's ( OOC )anyways **

**I hope u guys like it and enjoy. **

**Last time in Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake :**

**Fionna gave birth to twin boys and now she Is getting out early from the hospital because she didn't wanna stay**

**at the hospital well let's continue:**

...Later on In the morning In the hospital were Fionna, Marshall Lee , Flame Prince and Prince Gumball were...

" Good Morning Fionna "

...Fionna rubs her eyes from waking up...

" Morning Gumball "

...Marshall Lee and Flame Prince comes Inside of the room with breakfast...

" Morning Bunny "

" Morning Marshall "

...Flame Prince gets near Fionna...

" Morning Fionna "

" Oh Morning FP "

...The babies start crying...

" the babies are crying Fionna "

" FP are you wearing the un-flamable suit? "

" Yeah why? "

" And un-flamable gloves? "

" Yeah why? "

" Could you bring my babies to me so I could feed them? "

" Yeah sure "

...Marshall Lee gets mad at seeing that Fionna asked Flame Prince and not him...

" WHAT THE GLOB DID YOU ASK HIM TO BRING THEM TO YOU INSTEAD OF ME OR BUBBA? "

" MARSHALL COULD YOU CALM DOWN AND YES I ASKED HIM BECAUSE HE'S THE ONLY MATURE GUY AROUND HERE! "

" What? what about me Fionna? "

" Gumball you're to immature just like Marshall so could you two shut it! "

" Fine Fionna! "

" Fine FI! "

" Good now FP can you hand me my babies? "

...Flame Prince nods his head...

" Yeah here you go "

...Flame Prince hands both babies to Fionna...

" Thanks FP "

" No problem Fionna "

...Later on after Fionna finished feeding her babies and put both babies to sleep...

" Fionna are you sure you wanna leave early from the hospital? "

" Yes Gumball of course I wanna leave early , I just can't stand being here "

" Oh okay "

...Peppermint Candy goes inside Fionna's room and gives Fionna the papers for her to sign saying she's gonna

leave early from the hospital...

" Miss Fionna sign here and here "

" Okay Peppermint Candy "

...Later outside of the hospital after Fionna finished signing the release papers...

" So Fionna where are going to live with your kids? "

" In Marshall Lee's house "

" Oh okay but call me If he tries anything on you "

" I know FP "

...Later In Marshall Lee's house after Marshall Lee made 2 baby cribs for both twins...

" So uh Fi what were going to tell me last night that you didn't tell me? "

" Marshall can you come outside I wanna tell you that outside so we won't wake up the babies "

...Marshall Lee nods his head...

" Okay Fionna "

" Okay "

...Later on outside of Marshall Lee's house...

" Okay so what did you wanted to tell me- "

...Fionna punches Marshall Lee into the floor...

" WHAT THE GLOB FI WHY DID YOU HIT ME FOR?! "

" Because you're an Immature Vampire that can't even act mature enough for me In front of FP or Gumball

and not just that when Me and you did tier 15 ( sex ) you told me that vampires couldn't produce and what's worse

Is that you din't listen to me when I told you to protect yourself because we are way too young to have kids plus

what how are we going to raise these kids when their own father is way too immature to even day care of himself or his friend "

" WHAT THE HELL " FRIEND?!" "

" Yes friend me and you aren't boyfriend and girlfriend I didn't even once said yes to go out with you and the worse part

Is that I'm in love with Flame Prince but now I can't be with him because of your stupid Immaturity and I don't even know

how I'm going to explain to FP that I love him more than you! _ "

" WOAH ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME FI?! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH FLAMIE I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME? "

" YES I'M IN LOVE WITH FP AND NO I'M NOT JOKING ABOUT THIS BUT NOW I- "

...Marshall Lee Interrupts Fionna...

" YOU FUCKING TOLD MY MOM THAT YOU LOVE ME OR ARE YOU TRYING TO PLAY WITH MY FEELINGS FI ,

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! "

" NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME IT'S JUST FLAME PRINCE IS MORE MATURE AND YOU'RE NOT , NOW IF YOU WERE

TO BE MORE MATURE MAYBE I WOULD LOVE YOU MORE THAN HIM! "

" OH GREAT NOW YOU LOVE HIM , YOU KNOW WHAT IF YOU LOVE HIM THEN GO AND FUCK HIM! I'M OUT OF HERE

I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! "

" WAIT I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU MARSHALL LEE!"

...Marshall Lee turns around...

" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW?! "

" MARSHALL I'M SORRY SNIFF...SNIFF... "

" FI STOP THAT STUPID ACT OF YOURS AND TELL ME THE TRUTH DO YOU REALLY LOVE HIM OR ME? "

" WELL I-I- "

...Flame Prince Interrupts Marshall Lee and Fionna...

" Fionna Is that true? do you love me? "

...Fionna turns around and sees Flame Prince...

" FP What are you doing here? "

" Well I was just passing by until I heard you two argue about something so I decided to see what you two where

arguing about "

" Well me and Marshall were just talking that's all "

...Flame Prince gets close to Fionna and sees a tear coming out of her eyes...

" From the looks of It you two weren't just talking you were arguing , Fionna did Marshall Lee hurt you?

" What?! no , why would you think of that?

" Fionna I'm not stupid I see a tear coming out of your eyes , did he hurt you? so I could burn him to pieces! "

" NO FP HE DIDN'T AND PLEASE DON'T BURN HIM! "

...Marshall Lee touches Flame Prince In his shoulders...

" FLAMIE GO HOME THIS ISN'T YOUR PROBLEM! "

" WHAT IF I DON'T WANNA GO HOME , WHAT IF I WANNA BURN YOU TO PIECES FOR HURTING FIONNA "

" I'LL PUT WATER ON YOU IF YOU DON'T GO AWAY! "

" WHY I OUTTA KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT! "

...Fionna get's In the middle of both FP and Marshall Lee...

" Guys please calm down "

" Fionna If he hurt you tell me okay "

" Okay FP but It's my fault for telling him that I Love You "

" Wait this argument was for this? "

" OOPS FP I UH I GOTTA GO "

" FI GO CHECK ON THE BABIES WHILE I DEAL WITH FLAMO "

" Um okay but don't kill each other okay "

" Okay Fionna "

" Okay FI "

...Later on after Fionna got inside of the house to day care of the kids , mean while outside were FP and Marshall Lee were...

" Okay now that Fionna Isn't here drop the act Vampire boy and tell me why you were arguing with Fionna? "

" We were arguing because a certain someone stole her heart from me "

" Are you saying It's my fault for making her fall In love with me? "

" I'm not saying your name am I! "

" Well It sounds like your blaming it on me for falling In love with her "

" You feel the same way for her?! "

" Yeah so what I could fall In Love with anyone and Apparently I'm In Love with your girl "

" Well go get someone else girl not mines , you keep your firey hands off my GIRL! "

" Or what? "

" Or I'll water you and you know perfectly well what water does to fire so If you wanna keep living I

suggest you take a hike and leave my girl alone! "

" HA HA AS IF ILL TRUST YOU WITH HER BAD ENOUGH YOU'RE TOO IMMATURE FOR HER YOU ALSO MADE HER

CRY AND THAT ISN'T VERY NICE TO DO TO A GIRL ESPECIALLY IF IT'S SOMEONE YOU LOVE "

" ARE YOU THREATENING ME FIRE BOY? "

" So what If I am you're not gonna water me , you don't have the balls to do that "

"OOOHH THAT'S IT , I DON'T CARE IF FIONNA LIKES YOU OR NOT BUT WHEN SOMEONE MANAGES TO PISS ME OFF

THAT'S WHEN THINGS GET REALLY UGLY! "

" BRING IT ON VAMPIRE! "

" I WILL BRING IT BUT YOU'RE THE ONE TO LOSE , DO YOU SEE WHAT I HAVE IN MY HANDS "

" YES AND IS THAT A WATER HOSE? "

" YEP AND DO YOU KNOW FOR WHO I'M GOING TO PUT OUT? "

" IS ME ISN'T IT? "

" YEP AND YOU BETTER START RUNNING FLAMIE! "

" AHHH DON'T PUT ME OUT! DON'T AHHHHHHHH FIONNA HELP ME! "

...Fionna opens the door and sees Marshall Lee getting the water hose to put FP out...

" OH MY GLOB MARSHALL STOP THAT YOU'LL KILL FP! _ "

" THAT'S THE PLAN NOW SCRAM FLAMIE! "

...Fionna punches Marshall Lee In his cheek...

" OUCH MY CHEEK MEAT WHY THE GLOB DID YOU DO THAT FOR FI? "

" That's for trying to wake up the kids and this Is for trying to put out FP "

...Fionna punches Marshall Lee In the cheeks again...

" Ouch Fi that's mean why woul- "

...Fionna Interrupts Marshall Lee...

" Would you two quiet down the babies are asleep "

" Oh oops sorry Fionna "

" It's okay FP and Marshall Can we talk In the kitchen please? "

" Okay and Flamie you better stay there! "

" What am I a dog? "

" Maybe "

" why you little- "

" Stop It both of you! " ( Fionna whispers to them In a low voice )

" Okay "

...Later on In the kitchen were Fionna and Marshall Lee were...

" Marshall I'm sorry for hurting your feelings and for saying that I love FP "

" It's Okay Fi but you gotta know that I love you more than Him and more than bubba "

" Okay Marshall but how am I gonna tell FP that I don't love him which In fact It's hard to do because

I um I love him Marshall "

" Are you freaking kidding me now you love him? "

" Well he's different from you and he's more mature than you and I betcha he would make an excellent father for my kids- "

...Marshall Lee Interrupts Fionna...

" WHAT THE GLOB IS WRONG WITH YOU LATELY I'M THE REAL FATHER TO THEM AND YOU CAN'T DO THAT THEIR MY

KIDS TOO SO I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT! "

" DO WHAT MARSHALL? "

" I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING OFF AND I WON'T LET YOU DO IT! "

" DO WHAT MARSHALL? "

" BREAK UP WITH ME AND TAKE OUR KIDS WITH YOU AND FLAMIE "

" WHAT?! MARSHALL WHY WOULD YOU THINK OF THAT? "

" Because I know you love him more and I know that I'm Immature but I could change Fi for us and for our kids

you just gotta give me another chance I promise I'll act more mature for you so please don't leave me "

" Oh my glob Marshall stop crying and no I won't leave you but you gotta promise me that you'll change "

" I will sniff..sniff.. "

...Flame Prince Interrupts Marshall Lee and Fionna...

" WOW I NEVER SEEN A VAMPIRE CRY BEFORE AND I GOTTA SAY IT'S A LITTLE TO GIRLY FOR YOU TO CRY

I MEAN I EXPECT THE SISSY CRYING FROM GUMBALL BUT FROM YOU MARSHALL HA THAT'S A BIT TOO MUCH "

" Shut up Flamie! "

" Oh come on It's funny I wonder what your friends In the nightosphere would think If they ever see you crying

like a little girl "

" I SAID SHUT IT YOU BASTARD AND STAY OUT OF THIS! "

" FP I think you shoul- "

...Flame Prince , Fionna and Marshall Lee suddenly hear a loud noise coming from the babies room...

" WHAT THE GLOB? "

" WHAT WAS THAT NOISE? "

...Fionna runs to the babies room and sees someone taking the babies...

" HOLY GLOB MY BABIES! "

" Fi calm down we'll get That person that stole our kids "

" OH MY GLOB MY BABIES MY POOR BABIES SNIFF...SNIFF... "

" Fionna calm down "

" HOW AM I GONNA CALM DOWN SOMEONE JUST TOOK MY BABIES SO DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN FP! "

" Come on Flamie Let's get the bastard that took our babies! "

" Okay and Fionna stay here- "

...Someone with a mysterious mask Gets behind Fionna and Kidnaps her along with her babies...

" FIONNA! "

" HOLY GLOB FI , YOU BASTARD GIVE ME FIONNA AND OUR BABIES AND WE WON'T HURT YOU! "

...Some random stranger talks back to Marshall Lee and Flame Prince...

" HA NOW IF YOU WANT YOUR FIONNA AND YOUR KIDS YOU'LL COME AND GET HER IN THE FLAME KINGDOM OR

YOUR BEAUTIFUL FIONNA AND HER CUTE BABIES WILL BE BURN TO CRISP "

" NOOOOOOO! "

...Flame Prince Holds Marshall Lee...

" Marshall Lee calm down we'll get her I promise "

" Sniff...Sniff... why me , whyyy my Fionna sniff...sniff... "

" Marshall Lee calm down dude that guy won't hurt her but wait what do you want from us? "

" IF YOU DON'T BRING THIS GIRL WE WILL BURN YOUR FIONNA AND THE BABIES "

" But which girl are saying? "

...The random stranger throws a paper showing a picture of a girl named Marceline...

" But this girl Is a vampire how could you and other flame people want with a vampire girl? "

" SHE BETRAYED US SO WE MUST KILL HER BUT IF YOU DON'T FIND HER AND BRING HER TO US YOUR PRECIOUS

FIONNA AND THE BABIES WILL BE BURNED TO CRISP MARSHALL LEE THE VAMPIRE KING! "

" Wait hold on how do you know my name? "

" TOO MUCH INFORMATION GOOD BYE "

"Wait hold on I'm Flame Prince the Prince and ruler of the Flame Kingdom and how dare you rule my kingdom and kidnap

Fionna! "

" AH HA HA HA "

" What's so glob damn funny "

" THE FLAME QUEEN GOT FREE OH WAIT WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT , DAMN TOO MUCH INFO , NOW BRING US THAT

GIRL OR YOUR GIRL AND THE KIDS GET BURNED TO CRISP! "

" HUH? "

...The random stranger leaves with Fionna and the kids...

" What the glob did he mean the Flame Queen got freed? "

" Holy glob Marshall you didn't know this but my mom knows am friends with Fionna and If it's true that she got freed

I can't rule my kingdom which means the only person we must ask for help Is your mom Marshall "

" MY MOM? WHY HER? SHE HATES FIONNA WHEN SHE FIRST MET HER AND YOU THINK SHE'LL HELP US GET HER

BACK DUDE YOU DON'T KNOW HER LIKE I DO AND I'VE LIVED WITH HER MY WHOLE LIFE! "

" MARSHALL LEE SHE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN HELP HER UNLESS YOU WANT TO ASK ICE QUEEN FOR HELP BUT I BARELY

THINK SHE'LL HELP US SINCE SHE'S ICE AND MY KINGDOM IS FIRE "

" UGH DO WE HAVE TO! "

" YES THAT IS IF YOU WANT TO SAFE FIONNA AND YOUR KIDS "

" WELL UM THERE IS SOMEONE ELSE THAT COULD HELP BUT- "

...Flame Prince Interrupts Marshall Lee...

" WHO MARSHALL , WHO? "

" WELL I HEARD HER NAME WAS FLAME PRINCESS AND SHE'S FROM A DIMENSION WERE WE ARE GIRLS AND THERE'S A MALE

VERSION OF ICE QUEEN , FIONNA AND CAKE "

" WELL LET'S GO THERE AND DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO GO THERE? "

" BUBBA HAS A MACHINE THAT TAKES US THERE BUT WE HAVE TO GO TO THE CANDY KINGDOM FOR THAT "

" OKAY THEN LET'S GO "

...Later on In the Candy Kingdom...

" So what you're saying Is that Fionna and her kids got kidnapped and you want to use my machinery to go to a dimension

were you'll get help from someone that's the opposite of us? "

" Yeah so can we use It bubba? "

" Fine but only If You let me go with you guys "

" Okay bubba but hurry it up we don't got all day "

" Okay I'm ready let's go "

" Okay let's go "

...Prince Gumball opens the door of the machine and they all go inside...

" Okay Bubba how does this work? "

" Here push this button "

" which button Gumball the red , the blue or the orange one? "

" The blue one Marshall "

" Okay "

...Marshall Lee pushes the blue button sending them to Finn's world...

" Are we there yet bubba? "

" Yes we're here "

" Come on Flamie "

" Coming "

...Later in the Flame Kingdom were Fionna and her babies were...

" You won't get away with this "

" Oh trust me If they manage to bring me Marceline I'll let you and your babies go and btw these cute little babies

that you have look a lot like son Marshall Lee? "

" Of course they look like him he's the father of these cute babies "

" NO WAY _ "

" Yes way they are my sons and Marshall Lee's kids too "

" Well they are so cute "

" DON'T TOUCH MY KIDS YOU MONSTER! "

" Well I would like to ask you a question human and rodrick leave her alone "

" Yes my queen "

" So what's your question Flame Queen? "

" How did you meet my son? "

" Well uh I met him one day when I was walking thru the forest and I found a boy that was all wet and I tried waking him

up by umm kissing him In the lips so umm he woke up and heated up well he slapped me first and told me

what's wrong with me you don't like me but I told him That I like him then he told me don't mess with me so I didn't

mess with him anymore but my cat cake told me that his name was Flame Prince and that's about It "

" SO YOU KISSED MY SON?! "

" Look I was trying to wake him up "

" Okay I believe you but If you love Marshall Lee why do you hang out with my son? "

" He's the one that visits me no offense miss Flame Queen But your son Is a good friend "

" My son Is evil like me! "

" Ha ha that's the same thing Marshall Lee's mom said but I don't believe that they're evil "

" Fine then Let me Introduce you to a very familiar person that you might know "

" And who's that? "

...A familiar person comes near Fionna with a suit that protects him from melting In the Flame kingdom...

" Hello Fionna "

" OH MY GLOB IT'S YOU! "

" Yes Fionna It's me "

" Ice Prince how In globs name are you doing In the flame kingdom without melting? "

" I have a suit that let's me be cooled down without melting "

" Oh "

...Later were Flame Prince , Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball were...

" Dude where Is Marceline? "

" Marshall Lee we have to look for her- "

...Prince Gumball bumps into Flame Princess...

" Ouch It burns "

" Oops sorry about that woah you look like Princess Bubblegum "

" And you look like Flame Prince? "

" Hey Flamie I found your female version "

" What no way? "

" Yep "

" Woah you look like me "

" Um yeah I do um Finn where are you I'm scared "

...Finn runs to Flame Princess...

" Flame princess here I am and woah he looks like you Flame Princess "

...Marshall Lee notices that Fionna's male version Is holding hands with Flame Prince's female version...

" Woah you two are dating? "

" Yeah Me and Flame Princess are boyfriend and girlfriend and she's the most beautiful girl In this world right FP? "

" Oh Finn not In front of them "

...Flame Princess blushes...

" So um have you guys ever heard of a girl named Marceline? "

" Oh yeah she's my buddy hold on let me get her "

" But Finn don't leave me alone with these people "

" You'll be Fine Flame Princess stay here "

" Oh okayy "

" So Flame Princess you're dating Finn huh? "

" Yeah why oh let me guess there's a female version of Finn in your world? "

" Yep and she's the most beautiful girl In our world "

" Hey Flamie don't forget Fionna's mine "

" I know geez Marshall I can't say how I feel about Fionna? "

" No dude now let's get Marceline and get the glob out of here "

" Okay "

" Guys she's coming "

" Oh hey Marceline "

" Yo how are you and wait you're like us but in an opposite version? "

" Yeah "

" Oh wow "

...Prince Gumball Looks at Marceline...

" So you're the girl we have been looking for "

" huh what do you mean? "

" Hey guys Let's sit down and talk "

...Marshall Lee nods his head...

" Okay but we better do this fast because we have a girl to save In our world "

" Oh okay "

...To be Continued...


	19. Fionna's In Trouble

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're cartoon networks except water prince because he's my Original Character (OC) but the rest of the story is mine. Also the characters I'm doing it on are out of characters so the Fionna that I'm doing the story about I'm making her in a different way from her original version So I apologize If you guys think she's too girly It's because I made her like that so she's(OOC)anyways Oh btw I added two new characters but they're my own character that I made up they're names are :James(Flame Prince's older brother , btw he's a Flame Prince But I'll just Call him by his name so there won't be any confusion) and Grimm (Marshall Lee's Cousin he's half Soul Taker and Half Vampire he's the son Of the Grim Reaper and the son of Medusa the Snake Queen and one more her name Is Ashley ( Marshall Lee's Ex-Girlfriend ) and again James , Grimm , Ice Prince and Water Prince are my own characters except Ashely she's cartoon networks but I made her In a different way Just like Fionna anyways enjoy my Fanfiction**

**I hope u guys like it and enjoy. **

**Last time in Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake : Fionna and Her kids got kidnapped by a strange person and now **

**Flame Prince and Marshall Lee are going to save Fionna from getting burned anyways Let's continue :**

...Later on In the Tree House In the other world where Princess Bubblegum , Marceline , Marshall Lee , Flame Princess , Flame Prince

and Finn were...

" So um Flame Prince you're a guy version of me? "

...Flame Prince nods his head...

" Yeah I'm like you but as a guy "

" Oh um one more thing does a female version of Finn exist In your world? "

" Yeah her name is Fionna she's the girl me and Marshall Lee are trying to save but we need your help- "

...Marshall Lee Interrupts Flame Prince...

" Hey Flamie let's hurry we need to save Fionna "

"Oh yeah Let's go "

" Marceline Come with us "

...Marceline nods her head...

" Okay Let's go "

...Finn grabs Flame Princess hands...

" Flame Princess Come with me "

" Um okay Finn "

" Hey Love Birds hurry It up back there "

"Oh okay "

...Later Back In Marshall Lee's world In the Flame Kingdom were Fionna was...

" I'm bored "

" Then sleep oh wait you can't because this Is the fire kingdom ha ha "

...Fionna Punches Ice Prince...  
" Ouch "

" Ha ha well who told you to hit me he he "

" Shut Up Ice Prince "

" Ha ha and no I won't shut up "

...Someone Interrupts Fionna and Ice Prince...

" Would you leave the girl Alone Ice Prince "

...Fionna turns around and sees a guy that looks like a skeleton with vampire fangs holding one of Fionna's baby...

" Hey put my baby down! and who are you anyways? "

" Oh My apologies I forgot to Introduce myself to you , My name is Grimm I'm Marshall Lee's Cousin "

" You're Marshall Lee's cousin? "

...Grimm nods his head...

" Yeah anyways why is a pretty girl like you doing here In the Flame Kingdom , did Flame Queen forced you to be here

because If she did I'll go and kill her In fact I'm gonna kill her right now for forcing a pretty girl like you to marry her son "

" Wait don't do that! "

...Fionna holds Grimm's hands...

" Please don't kill her It's not her fault It's Ice Prince He's the one that brought me here "

" OH "

" Yep anyways I wanted to ask you something Grimm "

" What Is It Miss Fionna? "

" How come you're so sweet to me and my kids? "

" Well I never met a beautiful girl like you and since you had kids I wouldn't mind Carrying them after all those kids

remind me off me when I was a kid and you remind me Of my mom she was so calm and sweet and you're just like her

Miss Fionna "

...Fionna blushes...

" Well um thank you for saying that and you know you kinda remind me of Flame Prince so sweet and caring "

" He wait? what?! "

" Yeah like I said you remind me of Flame Prince "

...Grimm blushes...

" Well Um thank you and here I think both of your babies are hungry so here you go "

...Grimm hands Fionna's babies to Fionna...

" Oh thank you Grimm "

" No problem Miss Fionna "

" You know you could call me by my name only I don't really need any formalities "

" I know but I like calling you that "

" Oh okay then "

" You don't mind me calling you that do you? "

" Oh no I don't mind anyways Is there someone else here as sweet as you? "

" Well uh there's James he's Flame Prince's older brother he's also a Flame Prince but we call him by

his name so we won't confuse them "

" Oh Okay um You're very sweet Grimm "

...Grimm Blushes...

" Oh um thank you Miss Fionna "

" He he you look cute when you blush Grimm "

" Well You also look cute Miss Fionna "

...Fionna blushes...

" Um thank you Grimm "

" No problem Miss Fionna "

...Later on were Marshall Lee and the others were...

" Hey Bubba are you done making a replacement Time Machine? "

" Yes I'm Finally done "

" Well what are we waiting for let's go "

" Okay "

...Everyone get's Inside the Time Machine...

" Let's go Bubba , Marceline , Flame Prince , Flame Princess , Finn and Princess Bubblegum "

" Okay "

...Later back were Fionna was...

" Oh I almost forgot to tell you Miss Fionna "

" What Is It Grimm? "

" Don't ever mess with Ashley that Is If ever get to run Into her "

" Who's Ashley? "

" She's Marshall Lee's Ex-Girlfriend "

" Marshall had a girfriend before me? "

" Oh he didn't tell you this "

" Tell me what? "

" When Marshall Lee was with Ashley he Proposed to her and promised her he'll marry her the next time

they see each other "

" WHAT THE GLOB? "

" I thought he told you that? "

" HE DIDN'T TELL ME THAT! "

" Miss Fionna calm down You'll wake up your kids "

" Could you put them In the crib In my room "

" Sure thing Miss Fionna "

...Later on after Grimm puts the babies In the crib and went outside to be with Fionna...

" HOW IN GLOBS NAME DID HE TOLD YOU THAT AND HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW THIS? "

" Well back then before he met you he was with Ashley and they both loved each other so much that he

promised her he'll marry her when they ever meet again but since He met you I'm pretty sure he kept It to

Himself so you won't be mad "

" Well now I know and Does Marshall's mom approved of them? "

" I'm sorry for telling you this and yes my cousins mom approved of them since she was already a Vampire like him

she approved of them atleast until he took you to her but since she doesn't like humans she didn't like you she likes

Ashley more because she trust her that she won't betray him "

" OH REALLY I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THAT BASTARD COMES SO I COULD BREAK UP WITH HIM THAT BASTARD WILL GO DOWN! "

"Miss Fionna please calm down "

" I WON'T CALM- "

...Grimm Interrupts her with a kiss on her lips...

" Why In globs name did you kiss me for? "

" Because I find you pretty and well because I had to calm you down, now are you calm Miss Fionna? "

" Yes I'm Calm "

" Okay then "

...Later on outside of the Flame Kingdom...

" Okay Guys let's go Inside "

...Suddenly some girl with a white mow hawk hair hugs Marshall Lee from behind...

" WHA-WHAT THE GLOB WHO'S BEHIND ME? "

" Guess who my Marshy boo? "

" MARSHY BOO?! "

...Flame Prince and Gumball start laughing at the name that Ashley called Marshall Lee by...

" HA HA HA MARSHY BOO HA HA HA "

" SHUT UP FLAMIE "

" Wait which Flamie? "

" I mean Flame Prince "

" Oh "

" Marshy Boo I can't believe you're here and with the traitor of The Flame Queen , good job Marshy "

" WHO IN HELL ARE YOU-? "

...Marshall Lee turns around and sees a girl floating with white mow hawk hair and vampire fangs...

" HI MARSHY "

" Is that you Ashley? "

" Yep the one and only :) "

" Long time Ashley so hows It going "

...Later on were Grimm and Fionna were...

" Fionna let's go outside for a minute "

" But what If Ice Prince comes back? "

" Don't worry he won't so come with me okay because I wanna show you something outside "

" Okay Let's go "

...Grimm goes outside while holding Fionna's hands and sees Marshall Lee...

" OH MY GLOB FP AND MARSHALL LEE? "

...Marshall Lee turns around and sees Fionna holding hands with a guy...

" FI- WAIT WHO IN HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY GIRLFRIENDS HANDS?! "

" Fionna I agree with Marshall who's him? "

" Oh I forgot to tell you all Grimm Is my new friend here he's so kind and friendly that I'm beginning to think that

he's better than you Marshall Lee! "

" WHAT THE HELL WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT FI- "

...Fionna slaps Marshall Lee In front of Ashley and the others...

" OUCH , FI WHY IN HELL DID YOU SLAP ME FOR AND IT'S THAT YOU COUSIN? "

" Oh hey Marshall Long time no see cousin and Ashley "

" Back to what I was saying Fi why did you slap me for and why are you holding my cousins hands? "

" BECAUSE YOUR COUSIN TOLD ME EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU AND ASHLEY GETTING MARRIED AND PROMISES! "

" Oh that was my past and why In hell did you tell that to Fi cousin? "

" Well I thought she knew so I decided to tell her and why Is there a problem? "

" YES IT'S A PROBLEM THAT FI NOW KNOWS ABOUT ME AND ASHLEY! "

...Ashley hugs Marshall Lee In front of Fionna making Fionna get mad like hell...

" baby why did you hid it from this mortal and don't tell me she's your new girlfriend because you

promised me that you would marry me "

" Ashley Fionna Is my girlfriend "

" WHAT?! "

" And we have twins "

" YOU CAN'T BE HERS YOU'RE MINES AND MINES ONLY , LEAVE HER MARSHY "

...Fionna grabs a ring that Marshall Gave her and throws at Marshall Lee's face...

" YOU CAN HAVE HIM NOW BECAUSE HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND ANYMORE! "

" Fi please don't go "

" MARSHALL I GAVE YOU 2 CHANCES AND THIS WAS THE LAST ONE SO IT'S OVER AND I'M KEEPING OUR KIDS

AND I'M GONNA MOVE IN WITH FLAME PRINCE BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT HE'LL BE A BETTER BOYFRIEND AND BETTER

FATHER TO MY KIDS THAN YOU SO LEAVE BECAUSE I'M GONNA LIVE HERE IN THE FLAME KINGDOM SO ALL OF YOU

LEAVE BECAUSE I WANNA BE HERE WITH GRIMM AND FLAME PRINCE SO LEAVE MARSHALL AND GUMBALL! "

...Marshall Lee gets sad and Flame Prince gets happy...

" BUT FI? "

" LEAVE MARSHALL LEE AND FLAME PRINCE I'LL BE YOUR WIFE LIKE YOU PROMISED ME I'LL BE YOUR FLAME QUEEN "

HOLY GLOB REALLY FIONNA? "

...Fionna nods her head...

" WOW UM WELL THANKS FOR ACCEPTING TO MY PROPOSAL FIONNA BUT ARE YOU SURE YOU'LL BE HAPPY WITH ME? "

" Of course Flame Prince "

...Marshall Lee holds Fionna's hands...

" FI PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! "

" LEAVE MARSHALL I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU EVER AGAIN AND GRIMM CAN YOU TELL HIM TO LEAVE "

" Yes Miss Fionna "

" LEAVE COUSIN WE DON'T NEED YOU HERE AND I'LL TAKE THIS TRAITOR WITH ME "

" YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME FI , THOSE KIDS ARE MINES AND YOURS! "

...Grimm pushes Marshall Lee outside and grabs Marceline's hands...

" Let's go In Miss Marceline the vampire queen "

" Wait hold on Finn help! "

" I'm sorry Marcy but Flame Princess doesn't let me save you as much as I want to save you I can't ,

I'm sniff..sniff.. sorry Marcy "

" FINN! "

...Grimm Closes the door and before he closes the door he lets Flame Prince get Inside with Fionna...

" So Fionna me and you huh? "

" FP please leave me alone with Grimm for a while please "

" Oh okay , shall I make Marshall Lee and the others leave? "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Sniff...sniff... yes FP "

" Okay be right back "

" Okay FP "

...Later were Marshall Lee and the others were...

" GREAT JUST GREAT MARSHALL YOU HAD TO MESS THIS UP! "

" HEY BUBBA IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THIS STUPID BITCH CAME OUT OF NOWHERE! "

" I'm not a bitch Marshall I'm your fiancee- "

" YOU'RE A BITCH FOR COMING HERE AND NO ME AND YOU AREN'T GETTING MARRIED AND RIGHT NOW I FEEL LIKE TELLING

FLAME PRINCESS TO BURN YOU TO CRISP YOU FUCKING BITCH! "

" Sniff...sniff... how could you say that Marshy- "

...Marshall Lee Interrupts Ashley...

" FOR THE LAST TIME STOP CALLING ME MARSHY YOU STUPID BITCH! "

" FINE IF YOU'RE GONNA BE LIKE THAT THEN I'LL LEAVE "

" GO AHEAD BECAUSE RIGHT NOW I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOU SO LEAVE OR BETTER IF YOU BURN TO CRISP

I'LL BE EVEN MORE HAPPY "

" WOAH MARSHALL STOP THAT YOU'RE HURTING HER FEELINGS "

" Bubba don't start this "

" Don't start what Marshall? "

" You're Tempting me to Kill both you and Ashley because right now I'm not In the mood for that "

" Fine Marshall we'll all leave you and Ashley alone "

" Thank you Gumball I mean Bubba "

...Later On where Fionna was...

" Miss Fionna please stop crying "

" Oh Grimm how could Marshall do this to me after all I ever did for him and now he sniff...sniff... cheats on me "

" Miss Fionna that was before he met you "

" Still Grimm he never told me that and that's being unfaithful to me "

" I know Miss Fionna anyways try sleeping a little both me and Flame Prince took care of Ice Prince "

" How did you stop him? "

" We took off his suit and he died melting just like your past enemy "

" Which past enemy? "

" Water Prince "

" Oh yeah I remember him "

" Anyways try sleeping Miss Fionna "

" Where am I gonna sleep? "

...Flame Prince Interrupts them...

" You could sleep with me In my room , or will you prefer In Grimm's room? "

" Um I guess I'll sleep with you FP "

" You sure because my bed Is very heat up "

" I'll sleep nicely with you and sorry about this Grimm "

" It's okay I understand since you met me 3 hours ago It's very understanding since you know more Flame Prince

so Enjoy your sleep Miss Fionna oh and FP can we talk? "

" Thanks Grimm "

" No problem Miss Fionna and FP could we talk? "

...Flame Prince nods his head...

" Sure Grimm what Is It? "

...Grimm gives Flame Prince a unflamable Condom...

" Have Fun Flame Prince "

...Flame Prince blushes...

" Dude are you crazy bad enough she broke up with Marshall and now you want me to do It with Fionna? what In globs name

Is wrong with you?! "

" Oh come on we both know that you love her like crazy and since she was with vampire boy you couldn't get close to her

and now you have your chance with her so go and have fun she's all yours "

" Seriously you're messed up In the head and I don't think I should take advantage of her at least not how she Is now "

" Dude It's either now or never so take the opportunity while you can unless you want me to do it and I'm pretty sure underneath

that shirt and skirt she has a hot body If you know what I mean "

" For the last time I won't take advantage of her she's my friend "

" Didn't she tell you a couple of hours ago that she wants to be your wife "

" Well yeah but I'm not sure If I should do this "

...Grimm puts his arm around Flame Prince's neck...

" Listen Flame boy If you don't do this now she won't be yours and you know that she's still crazy about

Marshall so take advantage of this moment while you can just think about It once she's yours she won't leave you I promise you that "

" How do you know this will work have tried this with her?! "

" No dude I mean If you want to I'll do it "

" No don't "

" Then are you going to have sex with her or not? "

" I'll do It but are sure she'll be with me? "

" Well If you could show her a good time In bed I'm 100% sure she won't leave you for no other man In this place and not even

for Marshall Lee so you won't know this until you try It , now go and have fun later tell me how It went Okay _! "

...Flame Prince nods his head...

" Okay see you later "

" Okay "

...Later Inside Of Flame Prince's room were Fionna and Flame Prince were...

" So this your room FP? "

" Yeah " * Gulp *

" Fp what's wrong why are you blushing? "

" Um Fionna could I try something on you? "

" Sure FP "

...Flame Prince Turns around and locks the door...

" Um FP why are you- "

...Flame Prince kisses Fionna In her Lips...

" FP why did you kiss me and what's wrong with- "

...Flame Prince throws Fionna Into his bed and cast a spell that doesn't let her get burned by him or his bed...

" FP wha-what ar-are you doi-doing? "

" Fionna I love you you know that right? "

" Yeah why umm can you st-stop licking my ear Its a bit- "

...Flame Prince starts licking her neck making her blush a lot...

" A bit what Fionna? "

" Um I-I fee-feel a bit uncomfortable with this "

" With what am doing to you? "

" No um with your um with your shirt thingy "

" Oh sorry hold on "

...Flame Prince takes everything off except his pants...

" Better Fionna? "

" Yes much better "

" Shall I continue? "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Yes go ahead FP "

" Okay then "

...Flame Prince starts licking her from her neck down to her boobs...

" Fionna could i take your shirt off? "

...Fionna blushes and nods her head...

" Ye-yeah go ah-ahead "

...Flame Prince rips Fionna's shirt...

" Wow Fp you're so desperate "

" Yes I am "

...Flame Prince starts taking Fionna's bra off making her blush even more of how Flame Prince touches her...

" Um Fionna "

" Yeah "

" Don't laugh at what I'm going to say to you "

" I'm not what Is Its? "

" I'm bad at this because I'm a vi-virgin "

" FP you never had sex before? "

" No so you're my first "

" Really FP "

...Flame Prince nods his head while blushing...

" Wow oh okay continue and no this isn't funny FP I get It okay "

" Oh okay Fionna "

...Flame prince continues licking down to her boobs and starts playing with her boobs making her moan a little loud...

" Oh ye-yeah oh yeah ah ah ohh aww "

" Fionna can I take off your skirt "

" Only If you let me take off your pants first "

" Okay "

...Fionna takes Flame Prince's pants off only showing his boxers...

" Nice boxers FP "

" He he thanks now It's my turn "

...Flame Prince takes Fionna's skirt off leaving her half naked with only her underwear on...

" Wow Fionna nice flame undies "

" He he well I got them because I love playing with Fire "

" Ha ha that's a good one but you know when you play with fire you'll get burned "

" I know , um FP "

" Yeah Fionna what Is It? "

" Can I get In top of you because I never tried this with anybody before not even with Marshall "

" So this new thing Is with me "

" Yep "

" Okay here I'll help you get In top of me but first lets take both my boxers and your undies off "

" Okay "

...Fionna takes Flame Prince's boxers off showing his manhood to Fionna...

" Oh my glob FP yours Is big "

" Um don't look I'm embarrassed "

...Flame Prince blushes...

" No need to be embarassed FP after all you're my boyfriend so no need to be embarassed "

" Boyfriend? "

" Yep now please take off my undies "

" Okay "

...Flame Prince takes Fionna's underwear off showing her private area...

" Okay now that's over with put me In top of you "

" Okay Fionna "

...Flame Prince puts Fionna's naked body In top Of his hard manhood making him moan a little...

" Oh glob that feels soo good "

" FP here I wanna show you this "

" Show me wha- "

...Fionna Interrupts him with a kiss In his lips and Fionna starts jumping up and down on his hard manhood making both of them moan...

" OH GLO-GLOB IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD MORE FIONNA JUMP A BIT MORE! "

" Okay FP "

...Fionna keeps jumping up and down on Flame Prince's hard manhood making get desperate even more...

" AWWW THAT'S IT FIONNA I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE! "

" Huh what? "

...Flame Prince Puts Fionna back down and gets In top of her...

" Are you ready for me Fionna? "

...Fionna blushes and nods her head...

" Yeah I'm ready FP go ahead "

" Okay "

...Flame Prince starts thrusting In and Out over again and again and Fionna moans harder and louder and making her cum a lot...

" Wow Fionna "

" What? "

" You're all wet even If It's hurting me I still enjoy It hold on let me do something on you "

" What Is-is i-it "

...Flame Prince gets his manhood out and kneels down and licks Fionna's pussy making Fionna moan more louder...

" Um now I wanna try something with you FP "

" Okay Fionna "

...Fionna goes down to him and gives him a blow job In different ways making Flame Prince moan a lot and louder...

" OH GLOB! "

" He he wow FP you just Came "

" Re-really? "

" Yeah "

" Oh okay "

...6 hours later...

" Wow did you like It Fionna? "

" Yeah I loved It a lot "

" Fionna "

" Yeah FP? "

" I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYONE IN THIS WORLD "

" I LOVE YOU TOO FP "

" YAYYY "

" Fionna "

...Flame Prince turns his head to his left side and sees Fionna sleeping and gives her a kiss In her forehead...

" Good night my Future Flame Queen "

...Later on were Marshall Lee was way after everyone else left home later In his house In his room...

" Sniff... sniff... oh Fi I miss you soo much oh well I'm gonna take a nap "

...To Be Continued...


	20. The Return Of Marshall Lee

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are not mines, they're cartoon networks except water prince because he's my Original Character (OC) but the rest of the story is mine. Also the characters I'm doing it on are out of characters so the Fionna that I'm doing the story about I'm making her in a different way from her original version So I apologize If you guys think she's too girly It's because I made her like that so she's(OOC)anyways Oh btw I added two new characters but they're my own character that I made up they're names are :James(Flame Prince's older brother , btw he's a Flame Prince But I'll just Call him by his name so there won't be any confusion) and Grimm (Marshall Lee's Cousin he's half Soul Taker and Half Vampire he's the son Of the Grim Reaper and the son of Medusa the Snake Queen and one more her name Is Ashley ( Marshall Lee's Ex-Girlfriend ) and again James , Grimm , Ice Prince and Water Prince are my own characters except Ashely she's cartoon networks but I made her In a different way Just like Fionna anyways enjoy my Fanfiction**

**I hope u guys like it and enjoy. **

**Last time in Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake : Fionna had a fight with Marshall Lee after she found out that**

**he had a fiancee which was his ex gf Ashley and after she dumped him she decided to stay with Flame Prince**

**and Grimm well Let's continue :**

...6 years Later In the Fire Kingdom were Little Grim and Damon were ( by the way they were already 6 years old )...

" Give me my bear Damon "

...Damon nods his head left and right...

" No way brother "

" Waahhh mommy Damon doesn't wanna give me my bear back "

...Grimm gets In back of Damon and steals the toy and hands it to young Grim...

" Huh what the glob?! "

" Ha that should do It here Little Grim "

...Grimm gives Fionna's younger son his toy back...

" Yayyy thanks a lot Grimm "

" No problem young me "

...Flame Prince gets behind Fionna and hugs her from behind making Fionna jump...

" Holy glob FP you scared me "

" He sorry Fionna I'm just happy that you're my girlfriend oh I wanted to ask you something "

" Huh what Is It FP? "

...Flame Prince bends down In his knees with a small box...

" FIONNA THE HUMAN WILL YOU MARRY ME "

" Oh my glob FP? "

" Well what do you think of this Fionna? "

" Umm Well I- "

...Flame Prince Brother James gets behind FP and scares him to death...

" WHAT THE GLOB? "

...Flame Prince turns around and sees his Older Brother In back of him...

" What's up Little brother oh Is this your Fiancee the future queen of the Fire Kingdom? "

" DAMN IT JAMES DON'T SCARE ME AND YES IF YOU WANT TO KNOW I'M PROPOSING TO FIONNA "

" Hold up this girl Is the famous human hero of the land of AAA? "

" Yes brother she Is "

" So she's the girl Vampire boy Is crying about? "

" Yes and woah what did you just said?! "

" Oh I thought you two knew "

...Fionna looks at Flame Prince's older brother...

" Knew what?! "

" I saw a guy with black hair , black and red t-shirt with fangs called Marshall Lee well I saw that guy

asking a girl named Flame Princess If she could burn him to crisp so I- "

...Fionna Interrupts James and holds both of his arms and shaking them...

" OH MY GLOB! WHERE DID YOU SEE HIM? WAIT HOLD ON DID SHE BURN HIM ALREADY OR IS HE STILL ALIVE? "

" Um he's still alive why? "

" WHERE IN GLOBS NAME IS HE? "

" How Am I supposed to know I'm not a stalker or anything like that "

" PLEASE TELL ME DUDE!

...Fionna keeps shaking James...

" Would you please stop shaking me I don''t like that! "

" Oops sorry "

" It's okay and If you want I'll show you where he is "

" Oh my glob that would be very helpful thanks James "

" No problem Fionna "

...Later on where Marshall Lee and the others were...

" Sniff...Sniff... Flame Princess just end my Life please I'm begging you "

" For the last time I'm not gonna burn you glob Marshall you're way too depressed "

" Sniff...sniff... there's no point In my life without Fi and my kids "

...A very familiar person calls out Marshall Lee's name from The forest...

" Who's there? "

" Hey Marshall "

...Marshall Lee turns around and sees Fionna all growned up Into a woman with very long blonde hair , a flame t-shirt and blue skirt...

" Is that you Fi "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Yep the one and only :) "

" Sniff...Sniff...I missed you sooooo muchh! "

...Marshall Lee flies fast to where Fionna was and hugs her tight...

" I know Marshall and don't hug me to tight "

" Huh why not? "

" Because um don't tell FP this but um.. "

...Fionna blushes alot at the news she's gonna tell Marshall Lee...

" Huh why Fi? "

" Um Marshall I'm pregnant "

" WHAT THE GLOB?! "

" Yeah It's true "

" WHO'S BABY IS IT? "

" Um FP's baby "

" You're having a baby with Flamie? "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Yeah and why do you look as If you're mad? "

" IT'S BECAUSE I AM MAD FI I'M EXTREMELY MAD AT THIS NEWS! "

...Flame Prince appears behind Fionna...

" WHAT THE GLOB?! FIONNA YOU'RE PREGNANT? "

...Fionna turns around and sees Flame Prince behind her...

" Oh um yeah FP guess what "

" What Is It Fionna? "

" I'm pregnant with your kid , you're going to be a dad "

" WOW REALLY? "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Yeah "

" WOW WELL LET'S CELEBRATE AT MY KINGDOM "

" FP CAN MARSHALL COME? "

" I thought you never wanted to see him ever again after that day "

" Well that was 5 years ago so I think maybe we should forgive and forget and go on "

" Fine he could come "

" Really FP "

" Yeah Fionna "

" Alright let's go Marshall so you could also see our kids "

" You mean Damon and Grim "

...Fionna nods her head...

" Yeah of course who else would you think of seeing "

" Oh no one why? "

" He he you're funny Marshall "

" Well uh thanks FI "

...Later on In the Flame Kingdom were Grimm and the kids were...

" When are they coming? "

...Damon grabs Grimm's t-shirt...

" Um uncle Grimm when Is mommy and daddy coming? "

" Your mommy Is coming soon and I don't know If your daddy will come "

" Aww okay "

...Suddenly Grimm hears a knock on the door and opens It and It's Fionna, Flame Prince and Marshall Lee...

" Hey Fionna and Flame Prince welcome back- "

...Grimm sees Marshall Lee and holds him...

" Wait a minute were do YOU think you're going! "

" I'm going Inside and long time no see cousin "

" Shut It Marshall you have 3 seconds to get out or I'll push you out 1- "

...Fionna grabs Grimm...

" Grimm don't he's here because I invited him okay so please don't hurt him "

" Fine as you wish Fionna but you tell me If starts bothering you so I'll kick him out for you "

" Thanks Grimm and Alright If anything I'll call you and let you know "

" Okay "

...3 Hours Later In the Living room table where everyone was eating...

" So you and Flamie are together huh "

" Yeah Marshall FP's my Boyfriend "

" Oh okay anyways how's It going here In your Flame Kingdom Fi "

" Oh nothing much I usually do the cooking and FP helps me with it "

" Oh that's nice I guess "

" What about you Marshall what do you do? "

" Well I stay Floating around my house practicing with my guitar and eating a couple of red strawberrys "

" WOW Marshall you're that bored "

...Marshall Lee Nods his head...

" Yeah anyways how are the kids doing? "

" They're doing good Marshall "

...Suddenly they all hear a loud noise coming from the other part of the Flame Kingdom...

" What was that?! "

" Oh my glob that's coming from Flame Queen's room "

" Fionna stay here with Marshall and your kids both me and Grimm will be back "

" Um okay FP oh wait you forgot something "

" What Fionna "

" A kiss from me FP for good luck "

" He he okay "

...Fionna kisses Flame Prince In his lips and then let's him go...

" Okay see you later Fionna "

" Bye FP and Grimm and good luck "

" Will do "

...After Flame Prince and Grimm left...

" So Fi we're alone again he he "

" Stop that! "

" Stop what Fi "

" You're smirking and when you smirk It's because you're thinking of doing something to me which you can't

because right now I'm pregnant "

" What?! I could still play with your boobs I don't need to fuck you to have a good time I could still have fun playing

with your boobs "

" Well no way and besides you betrayed me once how do I know that you're not gonna do It again? "

" You still don't trust me? "

" Nope not at all at least not anymore "

" Come on Fi I thought you said that , that was In the past and now I'm different "

...Marshall Lee gets close to Fionna while Fionna starts trembling...

" Wow Fi you're that scared of me oh wait you're not trembling of fear you're trembling of being to shy to play with me

ha you look so cute when you play the shy girl "

" Shu-shut It you perverted bas-bastard "

" He he what's wrong FI afraid of the big bad vampire "

" I'm not scared and besides you- "

...Marshall Lee kisses Fionna In her lips making her want more of his kisses but she stops the kiss and pulls out fast...

" Let go Marshall "

" What's wrong you don't love me anymore FI? "

" It's not that "

" Then what Is It? "

" I feel like I'm cheating on FP and I don't wanna cheat on him "

" Why not Fi this Is fun "

" FUN?! YOU THINK CHEATING ON FP IS FUN?"

" Oh come on Fi don't be like that "

" Like what because all you do Is act like a playboy when Ashley doesn't satisfy you enough you come to me

and no Marshall That Isn't gonna work with me It might work with her but not with me! "

" Fi please give me a chance "

" No "

" But Fi "

" WHAT PART OF NO DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND! "

" Fi behind you! "

" What's behi- "

...Fionna gets hit In the head and taken away by Marshall Lee's mom...

" MOM GIVE FIONNA BACK TO US! "

" I KNEW IT I KNEW FROM THE BEGINNING THAT THIS MERE MORTAL WAS GOING TO BETRAY YOU AND FOR THAT

I'M GOING TO PUNISH HER AND HER UNBORN CHILD "

" MOM PLEASE PUT HER DOWN! "

" MARSHY SWEETY NOT NOW MOMMY IS BUSY WITH THIS MORTAL NOW GO HOME AND I'LL EXPLAIN THIS

TO YOU LATER! "

" I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT FI "

" YES YOU ARE NOW GRIMM KICK HIM OUT OF HERE! "

" YOU GOT IT "

...Grimm pushes Marshall Lee towards outside of the Fire Kingdom...

" LET ME GO GRIMM I HAVE TO SAVE FIONNA! "

" MARSHALL I'M GONNA SAVE HER NOW YOU GO HOME UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR MOM TO HURT FIONNA

AND HER UNBORN CHILD EVEN MORE HURT THAN NOW! "

" NO AND FINE I'LL LEAVE BUT PLEASE GRIMM SAVE HER OKAY "

...Grimm nods his head...

" I promise you cousin I'll save her okay "

" Okay "

" Bye Marshall Lee "

" Bye Grimm "

...To be Continued...


End file.
